His Fraccion
by death princess saya
Summary: Kagura wakes up in a strange place with strange people who call her an arrancar. She becomes a man named Grimmjow's fraccion. How will she cope with being an arrancar and the expectations of Aizen-sama? Rated T for safety. GrimmjowxOC
1. Chapter 1: Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**(This is just a random story that I hope you all like)**

Chapter 1: Reawakening

Kagura awoke in a strange dark room, surrounded by unfamiliar people. She was frightened. Every single one of the strange people was wearing white and most of them looked like they were cruel. She peered up at the man in front of her. He was tall, had brown hair set back and he was doing a smirk in a smug way.

"Why hello my dear," he said kindly. "Can you speak?"

She nodded but was awkward about it. She wasn't sure what these people wanted with her.

"Well can you tell me your name then?" he asked patiently.

She nodded then said quietly, "Kagura."

The man looked confused. He seemed perplexed by her name.

"Just Kagura?" he wondered confused.

She nodded once more. She heard the other people talking in the background. To them, something about her was strange. What was so odd about the name Kagura? She liked her name, and found no offense in it. She felt this was a very scary place.

The man smiled at her once more. He was apparently the leader of the group, or that's how it seemed.

"Well hello Kagura," he announced. "I am Aizen-Sama, and you are the newest of the arrancars."

"Ai-sa? Arrancar?" She asked in confusion. For some reason she couldn't complete her sentences. She had no idea why she was there or how she even got there. The last thing she remembered was waiting for her friends at the old bus stop at the end of the street. She was sure they would be worried if they found out she was gone.

"Yes, you're an arrancar," Aizen said calmly. He looked back to another person who was holding some clothes in his arms. He was a man with an incredibly annoying and constant grin on his face. He looked like a fox.

"Thank you Gin," Aizen took the clothes from the man and handed them to Kagura. "Here's your uniform so put it on."

He tossed it at her carelessly. She peered at it for a long moment until she noticed that the only clothes she had on was medical wrap that was barely covering her in the first place. Blushing she quickly put the white outfit on. It had white pants and a long sleeved zip up shirt. It seemed to be the generic version of a uniform. As she dressed herself though she noticed a hole in her chest just above her left breast. She immediately shrieked.

Aizen looked at her and tried not to laugh. This girl was something else. It was like she didn't even realize what she was.

"Hole!" she screamed with fright pointing at it and flailing.

"Calm down Kagura," Aizen said. "It's just your hollow hole. Every arrancar has one."

She just gawked at him with a face of horror and worry. She was so confused. Why had this happened all of a sudden? Why had she become such a horridly strange being as an arrancar? She was shaking and shuddering where she sat on the ground. The others were still questioning her strangeness. Apparently she was not like other arrancars.

Aizen turned his attention to someone leaning against a far wall. The figure was male, but hiding in the shadows.

"Grimmjow," Aizen called to the man.

"Yes Aizen-sama," he grumbled from his shadowed spot in the corner. He knew what was going to happen.

"Kagura is one of your fraccion now. Take her and make sure she doesn't die. I expect a lot from her," Aizen told him.

With an annoyed sigh Grimmjow left his spot in the corner. He was so amazing to look at from Kagura's point of view. She was stunned. He was wearing a uniform just like hers only more worn, his sleeves were rolled up, and his jacket was unzipped. His hollow hole went right through his middle. He had awesome blue-ish hair and dazzling, cyan colored eyes. He was all in all just amazing! Well, except for the scary looking skull jaw mask thing on the side of his face. That kind of creeped her out.

"Yes Aizen-sama," he grumbled and approached the noob.

Kagura peered up at him in awe. She looked starstruck. The confusion and the horror were really getting to her.

Grimmjow glared at her. He didn't find any of this amusing. He didn't want any more arrancars added to his fraccion. He knew that Aizen was only doing this to mess with him. He really found this girl as dumb as they could get. She could barely speak for crying out loud. What could Aizen possibly see in her that he would have expectations for?

"Get up," he growled at her.

She quickly did as she was told. Grimmjow didn't seem like the kind of person you'd want to disobey, unless you wanted to die.

He walked out, still annoyed. Kagura was worried that he might be mad at her. Should she ask him about it? She wondered if her speech was fully adequate enough to talk yet. She thought she might as well give it a try.

"Grimm… Grimmki…Grimmj…Grimmy!" Apparently she still couldn't talk all the way so was settling for just calling him 'Grimmy'.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks wincing when she called him that. He HATED being called that name as a nickname!

"What did you just say?" He growled, glaring back at her.

"You…okay…Grimmy?" she asked. She was too innocent when she talked. She wished that she could speak better.

Grimmjow was about to speak then just turned back around in a pissy manner. He was really starting to hate this kid. Why did he have to baby-sit her?!

Kagura sighed. Now she was really beginning to think it was completely her fault for his grumpiness. She didn't mean to. It's not like she wanted to become an arrancar. She didn't even know how it happened in the first place. She continued to follow him, more silently this time though.

Grimmjow walked over to a room and opened the door. Before he entered he turned to her and glared once more.

"Go away! I don't have anything for you to do right now!" He growled, then went into his room and sulked.

Kagura just stood outside his door and sighed, "Yes…Grimmy."

She had no idea what to do or where to go. That Grimmjow guy retired to his room, leaving her all by herself in the halls of a place she didn't even know of. Since she was ordered by Aizen to stay with this man she supposed she should even though he told her to go. She was still sad though. She could tell the man hated her. She sighed as she hugged her knees in the hallway.

"Oh dear. Is Grimmjow neglecting you?" a sly voice asked her curiously.

Kagura looked up to see that fox faced guy. She was pretty sure his name was Gin. He was looking down at her with concern on his face. She couldn't help but to slightly nod at what he was saying. She was feeling very neglected and upset. This was probably because she had woken up as a less than human being.

You poor thing," Gin sighed. "You look positively traumatized."

She peered harder at him, now on the brink of tears. She was so scared and confused to be in such a new environment. She was just thrust into this life she had no idea about.

"Oh, come with me. I'll take you somewhere nice where you can relax," Gin smiled gently at her, and holding out his hand.

She grasped it and he gently pulled her up to him. He was surprisingly kind considering how he looked. Still holding his hand, she went to where he led her. They went into a room that was lavished with a beautiful king sized bed with deep red blankets on it and a canopy of the same deep red, only velvet. The walls were even painted a different color than the rest of the place too. They were a dark blue.

Gin set her on the bed. He smiled at her.

"There you go Kagura-chan," he announced. "This is Aizen's bedroom, but he wont be here for the night, so you can stay here, okay?"

She nodded, about ready to cry again. She felt so alone. Something like this had never happened to her before. Why had she become an arrancar?

Suddenly she felt a warm body pressed to hers. Gin had wrapped his arms around her and was comforting her.

"It's okay. You can let it all out. I know you're confused." He cooed to her gently.

That's when she couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry really hard. She clung desperately to Gin.

"It's all okay now," he said, petting her hair as she cried. He was very kind when she got to know him.

"Grimm…. Grimmy…. hates me!" she bawled, not really meaning to tell him that, but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh it's okay darling," Gin comforted. "Grimmjow is always like that. He'll come around eventually. Don't worry."

Kagura was naive enough to believe him. She continued to cry though. He just let her until she fell asleep. She really needed it too, because she had a hard day of discovery.

**(That was the first chapter. Yay!!!! ^_^ I hope you like it so far. I'll update as soon as I can!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmjow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**(This is just a random story that I hope you all like)**

**Chapter 2: Grimmjow**

Kagura awoke the next day to find she was still in Aizen-sama's room. Shyly, she sat up and peered at her surroundings. They were the same as always only she noticed a mirror in the corner.

Curious to see how she looked now she approached it. She was unsure what to expect. She was not as surprised as she thought she'd be. Her hair was the same light brown color as it always had been and her body structure and all that were normal, but her eyes had changed color. She could not recollect their original coloring, but she knew that they were defiantly not that shade of dazzling magenta. She gawked, and then noticed her head. On the right side of it was a small patch of a left over mask made from bone. It wasn't anything special. All it did was fit to her head and had red markings on it. She tried taking it off but it would not budge.

She set her hand to where she reflected in the mirror. Her mind was in a scramble and she was scared and confused once more.

"What…have I…become?" She asked herself, grimacing. She was pleased though that her ability to speak was coming back.

She sighed and lay back on the bed of her new leader. She felt useless once again. The memory of Grimmjow hating her and Gin comforting her was still fresh in her mind. She wished that she could just go home. Seriously, no one truly wanted her anyway. What was the point of staying with someone who hated her guts? She wondered what would become of her now. There was no way anyone would accept such a dumb girl as her. She had never been real bright. Her average was barely to the B level.

The door began to open and she wasn't surprised to see it was Aizen-sama. He gave her a kind smile as he approached her.

"You won't need to worry about being neglected dear child," he said. "I talked to Grimmjow about yesterday. He is not aloud to give you such treatment."

"But…he hates…me," she whined.

"It does not matter. He still has to take care of you," her superior announced. "Now come along. I'll take you to him."

Shyly, she stood up and followed Aizen to where Grimmjow was located. The walk was a short one, but it seemed much longer due to her fear of his hate. When they entered the area just outside of his room they stopped.

Grimmjow was waiting against a wall, looking as pissed as ever. Kagura had a feeling he was only doing this because Aizen was forcing him to do it.

"Here's Kagura-chan," Aizen announced, pushing her forward. "This time take care of her and don't abandon her or I'll demote you."

The grumpy arrancar rolled his eyes and turned away. He just began to walk.

Kagura stood there, confused by his actions. She looked ay Aizen, who seemed very content.

"C'mon _girl_!" Grimmjow hissed sharply back at her.

"Oh…yes Grimmy!" she announced faithfully and marched along behind him.

It had been a long while since he talked to her again. They were wandering the halls without purpose. She wished that she wasn't such a burden to him she sighed.

"Gawd kid!" he grumbled, "Would you shut the fuck up and stop sighing? It's annoying."

"I'm sorry…Grimmy," she sighed from his not so kind words.

"Whatever," he growled, quickening his pace.

She followed, but had trouble keeping up. She wondered where they could possibly be going.

"Grimmy?" she asked quietly.

He didn't even try acknowledging her with an answer.

"Where are…we going?" she murmured.

"None of your damn business," he grouched at her, walking even faster now.

Kagura really had to walk fast to keep up with him. He was so mush taller than her, so he got around a lot quicker with his longer legs. She was short though. 5'1 was her maximum. There was no way she could keep up with his current pace with out running. She tried anyway because he wasn't aloud to leave her, otherwise Aizen would get mad at him again. She didn't like getting people into trouble.

"Grimmy…Wait!" she called, and then tripped over herself.

She was sure she was on a one-way ticket to the floor, but her arms still began to look for something to hold onto. Regardless, she knew that there was nothing to grab.

Kagura kept falling, expecting to get hurt. She fell until she actually did catch onto something. She was surprised wasn't there nothing to hold onto? She looked up to see what she had her arm through. When she saw what it was her face turned red. Grimmjow was staring back at her with surprise and annoyance. He did not seem too happy about what she just did.

"What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed, "Get your hand out of there!"

Quickly, she thrust her arm out from his hollow hole. She hadn't meant to hold onto it. She just didn't want to fall and hurt herself.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, sincerely. "I tripped."

"Tripped my ass!" he grumbled and began to just walk again with his hands in his pockets.

Moping, Kagura followed along as well. She really wanted to leave this place and return home with her friends. She was sure they were worried sick about her. She didn't even know how she ended up where she currently was. Was she kidnapped? It was strange, because all she remembered was waiting at the bus stop for her friends.

"We're here," Grimmjow grumbled seriously.

She stopped right behind him and looked around. They were outside. It was night with a small sliver of a moon overhead. The land was long and sandy with dead, white trees spread out randomly across the barren wasteland.

"Where are…we?" she asked, shocked at this strange new surrounding.

"It's called Hueco Mundo. If you so much as disobey an order or annoy me again I wont hesitate to throw you out here to deal with the hollows," Grimmjow growled. "I don't care if Aizen will punish me. You got that _girl_."

"Yes Grimmy," she sighed. She never meant anyone any harm.

"That's what I thought," he snorted and began to waltz back inside. She followed silently at her own pace this time.

He let her follow until they reached the outside of a large room. This is where he could be rid of her for a little while at least.

"You can't come in here," he told her.

She nodded, acknowledging him. He left her outside as he went in to go to a meeting. She sat outside and waited for him to return.

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing out here all alone?" Gin came up to her asking.

"Grimmy left," she sighed pointing at the door she was next to.

"Oh. He had a meeting. Well, he'll be in there for quite sometime. Would you like a tour of Las Noches?" Gin requested, holding his hand out to her.

She nodded, taking his hand. She didn't want to be bored waiting for someone who hated her anyway. At least Gin was nice to her. She followed him all around Las Noches, which she found out that is where she was living and she learned about other stuff about Hueco Mundo. It was very helpful to her.

Eventually they came back to the area that he had found her. All the Espada were exiting the meeting room. This was the first time she had seen all of them. Immediately she recognized all of them as the people who surrounded her when she first woke up as an arrancar. She looked back to talk to Gin, but he had left her. She wandered through the espada, searching for Grimmjow. It was unsettling though, because they all stared at her.

For some reason, Grimmjow was nowhere in sight. She wondered where he went. She decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. She went up to the only female espada who was very tan and had blonde hair and an incredibly revealing outfit.

"Um…do you…know where Grimmy is?" she asked, wishing once again that she could talk better.

The woman just rolled her eyes and walked off. She didn't seem to find any interest in what she had to say.

Kagura shrugged it off and went up to the next closest person. He was a man with glasses and pink hair. He was a curious looking man. She wondered what his natural hair color had been. She lightly tugged at his sleeve.

"Excuse me," she asked politely.

"Hmm?" he turned to her with a lighthearted expression.

"Do you know…. where Grimmy is?" she questioned him hopefully.

The male espada lifted his hands in the air and shook his head.

"I can't really say I have. He disappeared after the meeting," he announced with a cruel smirk on his face. He was obviously teasing her to some extent.

"Oh," Kagura sighed, beginning to walk off.

At that instant, the man let his foot in front of her as she strolled. She hadn't seen and tripped. She fell on her face and everyone laughed. She sighed again, but decided not to get mad about it. It wasn't like she could have done anything anyway.

"I fell," she mumbled, getting to her feet once more. She had now decided to leave the espada and wait to find Grimmjow. Unfortunately as she began to walk off she suffered through more abuse. They were mainly things like tripping or knocking her to the floor. She just tried to ignore it until someone hit her down really hard. She presumed it was that incredibly large man that was rather creepy.

That last hit to the floor was her final straw. She did not cry, but she sat there. It was her only defense against them. Why were they all so cruel to her? She fearfully peered at the ground. Her fists were balled up in front of her and shaking. She wondered if those cruel arrancar would ever stop their hazing. Her breathing became a harsh pant because she was so frightened. One came up and smacked her across head as they walked by, but then stopped next to her. She didn't even bother to see which one he was.

"Leave her alone!" Exclaimed the voice of a man she didn't expect to stand up for her.

Before she could look up to see if it was really him, he grabbed one of her hands and thrust her back up to her feet. She was shocked to find Grimmjow standing there, but looking away from her.

"C'mon," he grumbled.

Still holding his hand, Kagura followed him, like a lost little child. She was happy to be away from the beatings but what was Grimmjow going to do? She thought he hated her.

Grimmjow led his fraccion to the section of Las Noches with everyone's rooms. He led her into his and basically pushed her onto the bed. She just sat there dumbfounded. She was enthused to see his simple yet cool room though.

"Grimmy…Why did you…save me?" she asked, cautiously.

"I dunno," he grumbled. "I kind of thought since I'm stuck with you anyways I might as well protect you."

"You don't…hate me?" she asked hopefully.

"I never said I did. You're just stupid," he grumbled.

Kagura smiled at him. She wasn't sure why, but she felt relieved around him now.

"Thank you Grimmy," she thanked, grateful for him coming.

"Yeah whatever. Next time I have a meeting just stay in here. The espada tend to put off all their restless energy on people outside after meetings," he grumbled. He actually sounded concerned for her wellbeing.

"Okay Grimmy," she announced and yawned. Even though it had just turned dark she was tired. She was exhausted from all that had happened that day.

"Here," Grimmjow announced, setting his blanket on the floor. "You can sleep there, but I want my bed.

Without even so much as a thank you, Kagura climbed down and snuggled on the floor with her superior's blanket. Surprisingly she was out in seconds.

Bored, Grimmjow decided to hit the hay as well. He wasn't tired or anything, but it was something to do.

Right when he got nice and relaxed he noticed Kagura stand up and shuffled on the bed nest to him. He was going to make her get off, but realized she was still sleeping. Since he was already comfortable he shrugged his shoulders and slept with his innocent fraccion.

Right before Grimmjow dozed off he whispered into the back of her neck, "Y'know, I have to say, you're really not that bad kid." Then he dozed into a sweet slumber as well. He was unsure what his deal with her was though, because he did hate her at first, but now it just kind of dissipated. He didn't understand. He only began to feel like that when the espada decided to tease her. He ignored it with dreams of fancy though and figured his mood would change in the morning.

(Hmm…. End of chapter two. I'll update the 3rd one when I can.)


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks

**(Here's the third chapter. I hope you all like the story thus far.)**

**Chapter 3: Thanks**

Kagura awoke gently in the morning at what seemed to be her own leisure. She was surprisingly well rested, but it began to make sense when she found she was lying on Grimmjow's bed. She thought for a moment that he had maybe gained some compassion for her and switched sleeping arrangements with her during the night, but he was nowhere on the floor. That's when she felt a small twinge coming directly from her chest.

Frightened, she glanced down to find her horror was reality. There was one arm singly wrapped underneath her small body. The hand was up and groping lightly at her breast. She took a fleeting look back at her assailant. He was of course Grimmjow. He was lying there, sprawled over half the bed with his arm of course lodged underneath her. She did the only thing her shock-ridden body would do. She screamed at the top of her lungs in an incredibly shrill manner. She had never been held like that in all her life!

Grimmjow shot up with a start. He had thought someone was killing Kagura or something, but when he looked around she seemed just fine. He glared at her for making him worry for that small moment.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed grouchily, "Why the hell did you scream?!"

Kagura was still hyperventilating about being touched. She was totally freaking out. Her arms were wrapped protectively over her front like precious cargo of some sort.

"Y…Y…YOU GROPED MY BOOB!" She bawled in a fit of frenzy.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, then pushed her clear off his bed. He was so annoyed with her now.

"It's your own fault for wandering on my bed last night. You should have stayed on the floor!" He growled at her.

She looked taken aback by his remark. She had wandered onto his bed? She didn't remember that.

"Regardless," Grimmjow mumbled. "You're my fraccion anyways, so you must do as I say."

Kagura appeared disheartened by his words. She really didn't want to do whatever he said. It seemed she was on the verge of crying again.

"Peh," Grimmjow arrogantly hissed as he stood up. "They're too small anyway. Now get up. We have work to do today."

Kagura silently stood up. She followed him out of the room. He was leading her through all the halls of Las Noches with a grumpy expression and his hands in his pockets. He was bugged about the fact that he really didn't hate her, but she still thought he did.

She stopped when he did. They were in front of someone's room. She did not know who lived there.

Grimmjow turned back to her. He looked less grumpy to her now, but not by much.

"You have a few jobs to do today," he mumbled. "Most of these were Aizen's ideas. All you have to do is help the espada with small tasks. Okay girl?"

Miserably she nodded. "Yes Grimmy," she sighed.

She watched as he suddenly became more annoyed with her. "I heard your speech this morning. I know you can say all of my name," he mumbled in his annoyed manner.

"Yes, Grimmjow," she repeated, even more miserable now.

For some reason seeing his annoying little fraccion sad made him feel bad. He was not happy, but he really did not want her to be like that.

Biting his lip he retorted, "Fine, call me Grimmy! I don't fuckin care! Now, go to work!" he left immediately after he said that. He no longer felt compelled to talk to her. He was sure she was fine now.

Kagura was totally shocked. Could Grimmjow not make up his mind? She wondered what caused his sudden change of heart. She had to shrug it off though because there was work to do. Quietly she knocked on the stranger's door.

"Come in Kagura," called a voice she lightly recalled hearing once before. She entered to discover strange surroundings. The room was more of a lab than an actual place to live in. there were so many instruments and beakers and such all around in a clutter it was hard to see any place to even sit down.

"I am sooooo glad you came. I need help cleaning my stuff," Out of a random corner of the room a male arrancar appeared. He was someone she recognized, but was afraid to see.

"You…" she paused, losing courage to stand up to that mean pink haired espada.

The man chuckled, "You are amusing Kagura. I guess you don't really know exactly who I am do you?"

She just stared at him, cautiously. It seemed he wouldn't injure her this time. Hueco Mundo was a really hard place to understand for her. The people were all so strange. She wondered if she was ever going to get the hang of things.

"I am Szyael Aporro Grantz, pleased to meet your acquaintance," he announced, holding his hand out to her in a friendly way.

Watchfully Kagura shook his hand. He did not attempt to take advantage of her or anything of such, so she decided to trust him.

Szyael smiled cordially, "So, shall we get to work?"

She nodded shyly. Cleaning wasn't that hard to do. She went to where Szyael told her and picked up really odd-looking objects. Some he kept telling her to put down and just leave alone. Some of the jars she wanted to clean he would take from her just before she would clean them. Apparently some of his things could not be cleaned using normal methods. She was confused because she really wasn't doing anything. He was doing it all!

Eventually he did stop, but it was because she had to go to her next job. He decided to lead her to the room of the next espada.

"So, what was all that screaming I heard this morning?" Szyael asked mischievously while walking her there.

Immediately Kagura's entire face went red and she gazed away from him. She was too shy to talk about it. She couldn't talk so openly about such a subject! She could hear Szyael laughing at her. He did not pry further on the subject and let her go to the next espada's room.

The next room Kagura went in was really large. She figured it had to be for that huge guy she'd seen before with the other espada. When she entered a little further she realized she was right. She man sat there on the floor with a frustrated look on his face. He was relieved when she got there.

"You girl! Scratch my back where I cant reach would you?" He asked hopefully and kind of struggling.

Her face went blank. This was the second job? She was to scratch some big guy's back? That was weird!

"Well?" the large espada prodded impatiently.

"Um…Yessir I'll scratch your back," she announced, coming up, climbing a little, to scratch his back.

He moaned in delight, the itch was finally scratched. He fell backwards in awe. He almost crushed Kagura in the process. Shakily she left his room.

Now, she was on her own. She began to wander. There was nothing else to do. She hadn't been directed to the next espada or anything. Maybe there were no more so she could go back to Grimmjow…and do nothing. She wasn't very fond of the thought of going back to Grimmjow either. What could she do? She doubted there was really anything else though. She sat down in the hallway to think for a while.

Kagura watched as assorted arrancars passed through the hall without as much as a simple hello. It really bummed her out. Why were they all so mean to her? One in particular caught her eye. He was very pale and slender with the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. He was short for a guy but probably still much taller than she. His ashen skin was alarming to look at. The only color on him was the green stripes down each cheek that connected to his eyes. His rather unique hollow mask accompanied his soft raven hair. The mask was more like a helmet with a horn on the side. He looked like he never talked to anyone, but he also seemed very sad and lonely. She wondered if he could possibly be someone she could talk to.

She stood up and paced over to him. He noticed her there at once and halted. He barely turned to her.

"What do you want?" He asked icily in a tone that was just as cold and uncaring.

For a moment he threw her off. He was like the ultimate epitome of an emo. She gulped before actually speaking.

"Um…well…are you okay?" She inquired. That's not what she meant to say though.

He just gazed at her with his emotionless expression for a moment.

"I'm not emo," he murmured, rolling his eyes. Immediately he turned around and started to walk again.

"Wait!" she called, not really believing him.

He stopped to humor her.

Kagura raced up to him and gave him a hug. She didn't quite know why she did it, but she felt like it needed to be done. There was too much sadness about him. Plus he wasn't pushing her away or anything.

When she was done, the emo man walked away without another word. She wondered if he hated her now too like just about everyone else in the building.

"What the hell was that?!" Grimmjow came storming over to her like he was her parent or something. "Are you trying to get murdered?!"

She gazed at him coyly. Was he yelling about the hug with that emo guy?

"What do you mean Grimmjow?" She asked, still calling him by his real name.

"That was Ulquiorra Schiffer dumbass!" He exclaimed, "You hug him and you die!"

She did a face of total horror after he said that. So that emo guy was going to kill her? Why? It was just a hug!

"I didn't know!" She began to bawl, not wanting to die.

"This is Hueco Mundo! You need to be more careful!" Grimmjow told her protectively.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled unaware that she was getting to him again.

"Geez," he mumbled quietly to himself. She was actually crying this time. He let her stand there and cry all night.

With much self-conflict he moved his hand over so it met with hers. He had to peer away so he didn't have to see the stupid look on her face when she noticed.

Kagura was stunned at what he did.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "If anyone tries to hurt you they'll have to get through me first. Got it?" He looked back at her to make sure he did, but soon regretted it.

She was smiling at him in a very cute way. "Thank you Grimmy," she said sweetly.

"Yeah whatever," he announced quickly, and then pulled her to his room again.

He pushed her onto his bed and tossed the blanket that was left on the floor at her.

"Here. Just sleep on the bed from now on," he mumbled, then sat on the bed himself.

She sat at the other end shaking and shuddering. There was no way she was going to sleep with him. He was a pervert ion his sleep.

Grimmjow did a frustrated sigh, but hopped off the bed. He went to shut off the light, and then he silently lay down on the floor. Why he was doing all this for a dumb fraccion was beyond him.

"Grimmy?" Kagura wondered, peeking over the bed at him.

"Hmm?" he merely mumbled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Thank you…so much. I really appreciate it," she thanked, and then went to sleep.

Grimmjow just lay there awake for a few hours. What was he doing? He was becoming severely frustrated with his own actions, but he seemed powerless to stop them. He sighed, before he got at least some rest for the night.

**(Yay chappie 3 is done. ^_^ I'm so happy. I can't wait to write the next chapter. XD I'll try to update it soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**(Yay. I'm on the 4****th**** chapter now.)**

**Chapter 4: Home**

Kagura awoke the next day half expecting to see Grimmjow lying next to her with his arms all around her. She was actually quite surprised to see he was still fast asleep on the floor. Actually it was kind of cute. He was curled up in a ball like a sleeping cat. She had never seen this side of him before. He was so calm and serene when he slept.

She watched in awe, not bothering to exit the bed. She was too occupied with watching her superior sleep. He was rather entrancing. She wished that he could be this calm when he was awake. She sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she was stunned. Grimmjow's eyes were open and he was looking at her.

He sat up slowly. As he lightly rubbed his eyes he asked, "how long were you watching me?"

Kagura went red, as she answered, "Not very long I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I just thought that you would leave to go do something else," he muttered lightly.

She frowned slightly. She never recalled a time where she left him on her own will. She only left when he asked her to. Now she suddenly felt like she was being clingy to him. She sighed again. She knew all she really wanted was to go home.

"Haven't I told you once before to stop sighing?" Grimmjow grumbled annoyed.

She paused blankly then said, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just a little homesick is all."

"Homesick? Of what? This is your home," Grimmjow informed bluntly.

"No…I miss my real home. The one I lived in before I came here," Kagura sighed, moping slightly.

Grimmjow's eyes widened when she said that. This was a first for him. He'd never heard of a case like this.

"You remember where you lived before here?" He asked almost gawking.

"Of course. Don't you remember where you lived before here?" Kagura inquired innocently.

"Of course not," Grimmjow grumbled. "People like us aren't supposed to remember."

Kagura cocked her head to one side. She had no understanding of his words. What did he mean? Arrancars weren't supposed to remember their human lives?

"What?" she wondered, frowning in a confused way.

"Oh never mind. It'll be too impossible to explain to you anyway," Grimmjow grumbled.

She peered down in a low manner. She wanted to know. It seemed like a very important detail that she was apparently missing. She sighed once more disregarding her espada's words.

"OH MY GAWD! If I take you back for a short time will you promise to stop acting like that?!" Grimmjow yelled, suddenly and extremely pissed.

She glanced back at him wide eyed. He was going to let her go back? She wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, do you wanna go or not?" He hissed grouchily.

She just nodded silently. It was obvious, regardless of her silence that she was happy to go. She was smiling. She could finally go home and see everyone.

Grimmjow led his young fraccion through a large garganta. They were in Karakura town in no time. From that point on he let her lead to where she wanted to go. He didn't know where she specifically wanted to return.

The first place Kagura went was an empty old bus stop at the end of a neighborhood. This was a place she had come to often with her friends. It was always the meeting place. She wondered where all of her friends were. Of course first she wanted to check in with her parents to make sure they weren't in a worry fit over her.

She led her superior down a couple of streets until they reached a small apartment complex. It was old, but livable. She made her way up to the one she and her parents lived in. she basically let herself in. Her dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper like always, while her mom was fixing up some dinner.

"Mom, Dad I'm home," she said hoping that they hadn't worried too much while she was gone.

Her parents stood where they were. Kagura thought they hadn't heard her so she called again.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back," there still wasn't a reply from either parent.

She came up and lightly grabbed her father's shoulder. His eyes opened wide. He looked almost terrified when looking back.

"Uh dear," he called to his wife.

"Yes?" Kagura's mother replied looking back at him.

"Did you just touch my shoulder?" He gawked.

"No, you must have just imagined it," she announced.

By now Kagura was confused. Couldn't they see or hear her.

"Mom! Please answer me!" She about cried, embracing her mother around the waist.

Now her mom looked shocked. She had no idea what was going on. There was tightness around her waist but there was nothing there. She was frightened.

"Why can't you see me?!" She bawled.

"Hey kid. C'mere," Grimmjow called from a room closer to the back of the apartment.

Kagura came, but sadly. She wondered what her superior wanted.

"Yes, Grimmy?" She asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Do you really want to know what happened to you? Here," he stepped aside to let her by.

Kagura walked in, finally realizing this was her room. Unfortunately all her stuff except for the bed and dresser were gone. The walked over to a lone corner of her room where there was a small shrine used for someone dead. Her picture was there in the center of it all. She just looked at it confused.

"In order to be an arrancar you have to have died first," Grimmjow announced morbidly behind her.

"What?!" Kagura exclaimed crying again, "I'm dead?!"

"Well, you are to this world," he sighed.

"No! I can't be dead! I was just waiting for my friends at the bus stop like usual! I can't be dead!" She cried really loudly.

"You're not dead in Heuco Mundo!" Grimmjow growled, getting annoyed with her now.

"But, but I…" She stuttered.

"Come here," Grimmjow growled, although he more came to her in stead. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and sighed. She just cried on him. He was surprisingly kind when he wanted to be.

"There's no point in crying over what you can't change," he said.

"But…" She blubbered.

"Shh. Stop. Your home is Heuco Mundo now," he announced.

Kagura looked at the floor, frowning. She never wanted to be an arrancar. If she was dead why wasn't she with other people in the world beyond?

"C'mon, I'm taking you home," Grimmjow announced, picking her up. He held her close to his chest and opened up a gargata once more.

"Grimmy wait," Kagura peeped just barely.

He looked down at her. He was not sure why but he cared a lot for this girl.

"Can we go to one more place before we go?" She asked, very quietly.

"As long as you don't break down in tears again, then we'll go," he mumbled setting her down. He glanced away from her again.

"Okay," she said, down.

She told him where to go. She wanted to check in on her best friend, Kiyo. She needed to see if he was all right. She was unhappy to find his home was completely empty. She wondered when his family had moved away. She also kind of wondered how long she'd been dead now.

Once she was done with that, Grimmjow immediately took her hand and led her through the garganta. She still looked like she wanted to cry. He began to take her back to his room.

As they walked by, Kagura saw Ulquiorra. He just watched her as she walked. She shuddered and walked closer to her espada. She was so glad when they made it to Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow led Kagura to the bed, and then he lay down in his little spot on the floor. He was so worried about his fraccion. He never thought that she had no idea that she was dead. He just assumed she knew!

"Grimmy," Kagura whispered from her spot on the bed.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked so innocently he couldn't help but to agree.

Without a word he turned toward her and held her hand. He even scooted closer to the bed to make things more comfortable for them both.

Kagura briefly smiled at him from her spot on the bed.

"Thank you Grimmy," she smiled, cutely.

"Don't mention it," he murmured softly. He was beginning to think that he really liked her. He sighed as he slept, still confused with himself. He was also wondering how such a girl as Kagura would ever fare in battle. She would surely die. He now hoped to keep her out of any such situations of that sort.

**(I'm so glad I finished this chapter. It seemed like it took me forever. (Probably because I was feeling really lazy.) I hope you liked the story thus far. I'll update the next chapter when I can!)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Long Absence

**Chapter 5: A Long Absence**

Kagura woke up early the next day. Grimmjow was already up and appeared to be waiting for her. She sat up and looked at him. She wondered what was going on.

"G'morning Grimmy," she yawned, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Hey," he murmured, sounding down. He was leaning against a wall with a rather pouty appearance.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Augh," he sighed, standing straight up now. "I'll tell you in a little while."

She frowned. Why wouldn't he tell her? Was it something horrible? Even if it was, she still wanted to know.

Grimmjow came up and took her hand in his. His facial expression was tense and he looked like he was going to do something he'd never done before. Soon though it seemed, he felt too awkward about it and just pulled her forcefully off the bed.

"C'mon. I need to take you somewhere," he announced coldly.

Without a word, Kagura followed him through the halls of Las Noches. She could still tell he was very tense. What problem was he possibly facing to make him act in such a way? He led her to a smaller area of the building. In that area was another room. He pulled her inside.

Inside the new room were five other arrancars. One was big, but not as big as Yammy. He had a large tuft of red hair along the side of his head. His hollow mask was across his nose. He just stood there next to a fatter arrancar with a goofy haircut. He looked more ridiculous than the rest. His hollow mask covered the entire right half of his face. The third one she noticed scarred her a bit. He was off in a corner and staring directly at her. He grinned at her with his crooked jigsaw teeth. She shuddered when he did that. His very large hollow mask sat atop his head like a hat. She hadn't really seen one like that before. The fourth arrancar was lounging on a couch he looked at her, but didn't seem to care. He had long blonde hair and his hollow mask was on his head as well with a horn on the side. He was the most beautiful man Kagura had ever seen. He also had a striking resemblance to Szyael. The final arrancar stood out front and appeared to be the leader of the group. He was tall and thin and had a wise manner about him. His hollow mask covered most of the top of his head and left eye. He bowed slightly when Grimmjow entered the room.

"It's good to see you finally decided to bring her here master Grimmjow," the leader announced.

Grimmjow didn't answer the man. He still seemed tense. He briefly looked back at a perplexed young female fraccion.

He sighed then said, "They are the rest of my fraccion. You're going to stay with them from now on, okay?"

"But why?" She asked, whining slightly. She didn't want to leave his side.

"I have to go on a really long mission, and you can't come. So I'm going to leave you where I should have taken you when you first got here. You don't need to worry either. I told them to protect you if anything bad happens," he announced coldly.

"But," she pouted. She didn't know how to react to the other fraccions. She hadn't even realized there would be fraccions other than her.

"Bye," Grimmjow mumbled blankly. He rushed out, looking grumpy. He actually didn't really want to leave her, but he had no other choice. Aizen told him to go on a mission. He was aloud to bring his fraccions with him, but he didn't want Kagura to get hurt. He was hoping that she would be fine while he left.

Kagura felt disheartened when Grimmjow left her alone in a room full of complete strangers. She curled up in a corner and just kind of stared at the floor. She was uneasy being completely alone with these five men.

"Come here," the lead fraccion called to her calmly.

She obeyed, knowing there was nothing else she could do. She peered innocently at him.

"Why are you so scared? We aren't going to hurt you," he announced.

She just continued to look at him. She had no reason.

"Well whatever." He announced, shrugging. "I guess you would like an introduction. I am Shawlong, the man with the reddish hair is Edrad, the man next to him is Nakeem, the one on the couch is Il Fort, and D-Roy is the one with the jagged teeth.

Without looking at them she waved shyly. She wasn't sure how else to greet them.

Il Fort frowned at her. "You didn't expect him to baby you forever did you?" He asked in an unimpressed way.

She continued to look away, still silent. She never expected Grimmjow to "baby" her, but she was still so unfamiliar with Hueco Mundo that she was scared to do much.

"Well?" Il Fort called impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Kagura gave him an inaudible reply. For some reason when Grimmjow wasn't around she lost all courage. She continued to sit there and started to twiddle her thumbs.

Il Fort made an "ugh" noise then said, "My gawd she's brainless."

She sighed. She wasn't completely brainless. Il Fort was beautiful, but he had a rather sharp tongue. She was starting to think that she didn't belong in Hueco Mundo either.

Suddenly she felt heavy breathing on the top of her head. She looked up and shrieked a little. D-Roy was crouching there and staring at her. He gave her a jagged toothed smile.

She was shaking with fright. D-Roy scared her most out of the group. He might have been a decent looking person if he didn't have those god-ugly teeth.

"Hello Kagura," he finally spoke, with a slight lisp.

She continued to stare at him with fear. But eventually she became a bit curious and asked, "How…do you know my name?"

"We all know your name," D-Roy smiled casually. "You are a member of this fraccion after all."

"Oh," she muttered looking down again.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," he sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I…I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"Heh. You're a tad shy aren't you," he laughed.

Kagura peered away again. Her cheeks puffed out, signifying her sulking. So far she was totally unimpressed with these men. She could hardly believe they were Grimmjow's other fraccions. She wondered how much more powerful they were than her.

"Well I have better things to do right now so I'll see you sometime later," Shawlong announced. He exited the room. Immediately after Shawlong left, Edrad and Nakeem left. They hadn't even spoken a word to her. It was strange, but of course she never spoke to them either.

"I'd better go too," D-Roy informed. He began to leave now as well.

Suddenly beginning to feel left out and alone, Kagura stood up to follow them out. She realized she needed someone to cling to or she was a hopeless cause in Hueco Mundo.

"Where do you think you're going?" called a voice she'd forgotten for a brief moment even though they had recently met. She turned to face Il Fort.

"I never said you could leave. I have a job for you," he told her coldly.

She paused there only giving him a blank stare. He had a job for her? What kind of job.

"Don't simply stand and stare! Get over here!" He called, annoyed with her.

Quickly she shuffled to the couch where he lounged so lazily. He peered at her as though she were the lowliest of the low. Maybe she was in Hueco Mundo. She didn't know.

"Get down and kneel on your hands and knees," he ordered.

Kagura cocked her head to one side. She had to kneel on her hands and knees?

"Why?" she asked innocently, finding it difficult to figure out his motives.

"I think that you doing whatever I ask of you is a fair trade for agreeing to protect you," he informed bluntly.

She paused, but assumed he was correct. So, she knelt down as he asked of her.

Il Fort smirked as she did as he told her. He sat up and set his legs on her back like a footstool. He was amused by this and knew he would be able to take full advantage of this young woman. He would enjoy this fully and completely. He was going to put her through a living hell.

A little over one week had passed and Kagura was exhausted. Il Fort wouldn't give her a break from all of the assigned work. It was frustrating too because no one would help her. All the other men of Grimmjow's fraccion seemed to care less what happened to her. Even D-Roy, who was actually the nicest of the bunch. At least he would speak with her. She was hoping Grimmjow would return soon, although she was sure there wouldn't be much he would do about it since she had to stay there for the rest of her life. The only benefit she had to being Il Fort's woman-servant was that she had guaranteed safety. No one even attempted to injure her, although she hardly saw anyone anyway, so it was almost completely pointless.

She sighed as she was on her way back from an errand to Szyael's room. For some reason he and Il Fort had a lot of messages between each other. It was most likely because they were brothers. She was sick of it all though. She was still utterly lonely. It seemed like Grimmjow was never going to return. She sighed as she continued to walk the way back. Her attention drifted for a while.

When she finally was back in the right mindset and regained her bearings she realized she had no idea where she was. She glanced around confused. Where was she? She began to get frustrated.

"You look lost," an icy voice announced from not too far ahead of her.

Kagura looked wide eyed in fear as Ulquiorra approached her. Was this finally going to be the end of her? She never even got to see Grimmjow again. She fell back in a feeble attempt to save herself, but she wouldn't go any farther because she was too afraid to move. She trembled as he loomed domineeringly over her.

"Are you lost?" He asked coldly.

"I…I…I…Please don't kill me!" She stuttered, bowing low, begging for his forgiveness.

Ulquiorra was silent for a brief moment. What was she muttering on about?

By now she had started crying. She didn't want to die.

Suddenly, a cold, slender hand had taken hold of hers. She was quickly pulled to her feet. She ended up looking Ulquiorra straight in the eye. She gulped, scared.

"Come," Ulquiorra ordered. He began to walk.

Kagura really had no other choice but to follow him. He still had a hold on her hand. She assumed he was going to take her somewhere private to go off and murder her.

He led her through what basically seemed like all of Las Noches. She was very confused and scared. She never thought an act of kindness would end up being the cause of her (arrancar) death. She could just hear the whole story spread through hueco mundo "Female arrancar gets murdered because she hugged an emo". It was a silly thought, but horrible to her. She sighed once more.

"Here," Ulquiorra announced quietly. He released her arm, then turned on his heel and left.

Kagura was shocked. At first she had no idea where he had taken her. Her mind had been in such a fuzz that she never saw where he'd taken her. Finally she discovered she was right outside of the room where Il Fort and the rest of Grimmjow's fraccions were. She wandered in dazed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Il Fort glared at her.

"I…I'm sorry," she apologized, peering at her feet. "I was lost."

"Whatever. At least you didn't run into Ulquiorra. Grimmjow would tan all our hides if you died!" He growled.

"Yeah….Good thing I didn't run into Ulquiorra," Kagura said dazedly. After that point she wandered off into a random corner. There still wasn't a bed for her to sleep in so she just lay on the floor and dozed off.

The next day Kagura woke up to find all the other arrancars, including Il Fort, were gone. He wondered why they didn't bother to take her along. Was she that useless? She shrugged. Actually she was really happy they were gone. She was able to take a break from all the chores.

Right as she exited the room she edged to the wall. Ulquiorra was right outside the door. He continued to stare at her emotionlessly.

"You're not going to get lost today are you?" he asked.

"Why….did you help me?" She asked, frightened. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I don't know why all the trash says I'll kill you because you hugged me. I would not kill you because of that," Ulquiorra retorted.

"Huh?" she muttered. Her mind was all jumbled up now.

"I said I won't kill you," he announced, almost sighing.

She gave him a blank look, "Really?"

"Of course. You did take your time to be nice and give me a hug. No one ever does that for me," Ulquiorra said looking away, shyly.

Kagura was silent. She didn't know what to say. Ulquiorra's words seemed true, but she was still cautious.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, sounding slightly disheartened.

She stared almost in inadvertently at him. She was scared out of her gourd.

He sighed, but gently took hold of her hand. He took her somewhere secluded, but you could see the outside to hueco mundo very well. He sat and glanced out the window. He pulled Kagura down with him.

"I'm here to talk with you," he announced still icily.

"You…wish to talk to me?" she gawked.

"I am your comrade," he announced. "I wish for you to be as comfortable here as possible, so tell me things about yourself or your problems. It doesn't matter to me, I'll always listen."

Kagura felt shy now. She never thought Ulquiorra would be this generous! It was a bit overwhelming.

"You may start with something small if you want," he announced, not exactly sounding like he cared, but that was probably because of the kind of voice he had.

"Small….like what?" she murmured now very shy.

"Whatever you want. Like favorite things and such," he informed, acting somewhat curious.

"Well, I'm not sure what I like exactly. I've always thought of myself as a neutral person…although I have to say I don't really like being an arrancar," Kagura winced. She expected him to hit her over the head because of her comment.

"I can tell. Do continue," Ulquiorra said, gaining interest.

Kagura talked more and more. She began to trust Ulquiorra. She felt so comfortable around him. He was an incredibly good listener. He was much nicer than he looked. She was now glad that she hugged him those days before. He made her feel less alone.

A few days had passed since then and she had no idea where the rest of Grimmjow's fraccion went. She didn't care though because Ulquiorra kept better company. She was glad that she got to meet him. Otherwise she would have been living in fear for the rest of her life.

Currently she was on her way to go see him. He was like her own personal therapist after all. Seeing him for a little while made her feel so much better. Plus he even let her call him Ulqui. He didn't mind nicknames. By now she didn't even care that Grimmjow was gone. As long as she was around someone she would be fine.

Midway from their meeting spot she was intercepted by Il Fort. He was grinning in an unflattering way. He didn't seem to have anything pleasant planned. Before she could speak with him a sharp pain emitted from the back of her head. Immediately she blacked out from the blow. She never realized anyone else was behind her.

When she came to, she was far off from Las Noches and lying on the barren always night lit ground of the sandy area of Hueco Mundo. There were a few dead white trees half buried in the sand but that was about it. She began to wander to find her way back home.

At first everything went smoothly. She was sure she was getting somewhere. At least that's what she hoped for. Then out of nowhere a strange monster with a pure black body and a white mask attempted to attack her. It also had a hole in its body, but it was a little more primitive than the arrancars. She ran and screamed away from the horrid beast. It ran right after her.

She wasn't sure what to do. When she was a kid she was always chased by her neighbor's dog, but this was a totally different thing. This monster could kill her worse than a Chihuahua.

She went as far as she could, but tripped. The horrible monster leapt at her. She was sure it would eat her. She cringed in a ball on the ground so she didn't have to see its face before it killed her.

She sat there for a while. The monster hadn't attacked yet? She wondered what it was doing. Cautiously she peeked up to see what had happened. She gasped at what she saw. The monster had left. Standing in front of her was Ulquiorra. He saved her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked with a hint of concern on his face.

"You saved me," she said shakily. She was about ready to cry.

"Well when you didn't come to see me I assumed Grimmjow's trash had something to do with it," Ulquiorra grumbled.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess they don't like me very much."

"Hmm," he murmured. Abruptly he picked her up, bridal style. For a man with such a slender figure he was incredibly strong. "I think Aizen should transfer you to be one of my fraccion," he murmured. "Grimmjow obviously can't take care of you."

"What?!" Kagura exclaimed, her face turning red.

"Never mind," Ulquiorra said softly as he ran at a dizzying speed. They were back in Las Noches in no time.

Even when they were in their home he would not put her down. She didn't even bother to ask either, because she knew he'd refuse. They were on their way back to his room when they were stopped by a rather piercing glare.

Grimmjow was back and glaring intensely at them both. He did not look to happy about seeing Kagura in Ulquiorra's arms.

Kagura gulped nervously as Ulquiorra tightened his hold on her. She had never been in an area with such an intense vibe before. Both men seemed to hate each other because of her. She hoped they would not start fighting. That was all she wanted to see. Her friend and her superior fighting each other. That would be just great.

(Well that was chapter 5 and boy was it LONG! It seemed to take forever to get what I wanted written down! Few! I'm so relieved to have finally finished it. I hope you all liked this story thus far and I will update as soon as I can.)


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**(Now it seems things are starting to get good. XD Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy **

The awkward silence lasted for a really long time. Grimmjow was glaring at Kagura, and Ulquiorra vigorously. He was welled up with an almost angry emotion that he never really felt before. He did not like seeing his only female fraccion in the arms of another man.

Finally, Ulquiorra set Kagura down gently. He figured that he teased Grimmjow enough for the day. He waved lightly at his friend.

"I'll see you again sometime," he said then walked up towards Grimmjow. He paused for a moment next to him, and then whispered, "You better be more careful or I will steal her from you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he watched the fourth espada leave the room. He could hardly believe what he just heard. He thought he wanted to kill her, but actually he liked her? He was really confused.

The vibe in the room was super tense. Kagura wasn't sure what to do. Her espada looked exceedingly grumpy now. She didn't know why. It wasn't like he liked her a lot or anything.

"Um…Grimmy?" she peeped hoarsely.

"Don't call me that!" he snarled, annoyed.

She paused, shaking a little. Then she answered with her head sagging, "Yes, Grimmjow." She didn't know what she did wrong. If it was about her being with Ulquiorra it wasn't her fault. She had no one to turn to! He was gone and all of his other fraccions were cruel to her. There was nothing she could have done about that because she was the most useless arrancar ever created.

Grimmjow finally decided to move from his spot to approach his stray fraccion. He was basically stomping the entire way to her though. He was extremely peeved at what Ulquiorra said. Who would want such an incredibly useless fraccion as Kagura? It was just stupid! Quickly he clenched her arm with his hand and began to drag her off to his room.

"Come on!" he growled angrily at her.

She followed along behind him slowly. His grip around her arm was so tight that she was sure he was cutting off her circulation. It hurt so much, but she refused to say anything because he seemed too mad to act rationally. Plus they were almost to his room.

Grimmjow yanked her into his room, then slammed the door shut. He thrust her up to a wall, holding her arm up high. He had her pinned.

While glaring at her he asked, "Why were you with him?!"

Kagura gulped but answered truthfully. "He's my friend. He saved me from the hollows and was bringing me back from outside," she said quietly.

He squeezed her arm further as he became more frustrated. He was not happy with her story.

"Why didn't he try to kill you?!" he exclaimed pissed.

"It was just your assumption that he'd try to kill me," Kagura explained, wincing.

"Assumption my ass! Why weren't you with the other fuckin fraccions!?" He yelled.

Her head sank. She couldn't stand looking him in the eye anymore. She was shaking like a leaf she was so frightened. She couldn't stand situations where she was being yelled at. Soon enough her eyes were filled with tears. She started to bawl her eyes out.

"I'm sorry!" she cried and cringed at the same time, "Please don't be mad at me!" By now she was a complete wreck. She still didn't think she did anything wrong.

Once he realized that she was crying Grimmjow immediately let go of her arm. She slumped to the ground, shaking and crying. He at last realized he'd been too hard on her. Yes she did leave the other fraccions but she was not dead. Ulquiorra hadn't killed her. Really she was innocent. He was just mad at what he had said because it made him jealous. He didn't know why he was so jealous about it, but he was. Now, thanks to his stupidity, there was a crying girl on his floor.

He knelt down to where she was curled up on the floor, sobbing. He knew he could comfort her. He'd done it before, but was cautious now. Last time she cried it was because she found out that she was dead. This time it was his fault. He was the cause of her distress. He debated whether or not to hug her. She might push him away if he did. How was he going to make up for yelling at her?

Biting his lip he grasped one of her hands in his. She cringed when he did so, but didn't draw it back. He took that as she was scared, but wouldn't run away.

"Kagura," he said softly.

She didn't say anything, but it was obvious she was listening.

"You said something about Ulquiorra saving you from the hollows. Were you out in Hueco Mundo on your on?" he asked, concerned.

She merely nodded.

"Why?" Grimmjow inquired blankly.

Kagura gulped. She knew he was calmed down now, so she at least would give him an answer.

"The other fraccions…don't like me very much," she answered shakily. "They abandoned me out there."

His eyes widened with fury from hearing that. How dare they do that to her! She never did anything to them! It was their entire fault that all of this happened. If they had done what they were supposed to Kagura would have never become friends with Ulquiorra.

He was mad. He was going to have to teach them a lesson. First though he wanted to make sure she was all right. He put his arms under her and carried her to the bed. He set her down as softly as he could. She still looked distraught. He backed off.

"Stay here. I'll come back soon," he announced. He left immediately after he said that.

Kagura lay down on Grimmjow's bed. She had forgotten how nice it was. She really liked his room. The bed was a nice comfort to her. She wished that she could always stay there. Unfortunately she knew that he would kick her out and send her to live with the others again. She sighed as she grabbed the pillow from the floor and curled up with it. She put her face against its soft exterior. It smelled nice, like Grimmjow. She hugged it, waiting for him to return.

Around an hour had passed before he returned. He still didn't seem to be in the greatest of moods. Kagura watched as he entered. He peered back at her in a forlorn manner. He sighed as he came and sat on the floor next to the bed. Even now he felt horrible for being so mean to his little fraccion, which was strange for him because he usually never cared if he was mean or not to anyone.

Kagura was peering at a wall now. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She was still a little upset over what had happened.

"Kagura," Grimmjow said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

She heard him, but would not look in his general direction. She was moping.

He watched her turned away from him on the bed. He looked her over as he did so. All in all she was not bad to look at, a little attractive even. He was surprised he had never noticed that before. Most of the time he thought of her as a kid. That was probably why.

He glanced down at her arm. He could see just under the sleeve where her wrist was. Immediately he made himself mad again. That area was a purplish color. He had bruised her arm.

Impulsively he grabbed her arm (in a not bruised area) and he rolled up her sleeve. She just stared at him all wide eyed and shocked. He sighed as he lightly ran his fingers along her fragile, bruised skin.

"I didn't know I bruised you," he murmured, sighing. "Let me make it feel better."

Without more ado he kissed her arm. Her face turned crimson when he did that. She was gawking as he suddenly pulled her down from the bed and held her while he leaned against the wall. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist with her sitting directly in front of him. He softly braised the nape of her neck with his lips. Her eyes bulged and she freaked out a little.

"G…What are you doing Grimmy?" she asked uneasily.

"Shh," he muttered, laying his chin atop her head. "Just go to sleep."

"But you…"

"Sleep," he ordered sternly.

Kagura sighed, but she was kind of stuck. What was with Grimmjow today? He had her down and wasn't going to let her go so she decided to do as she was told. She involuntarily fell asleep in her espada's arms. Even though it was awkward it felt really nice. She didn't hate it as much as she thought she would.

**(YESH! Oh my…Grimmjow gets pretty mean when he's jealous. I'll update the next chapter when I can!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Apology

**(Thank you all for being so patient. I would have written this chapter sooner, but I lost my jumpdrive. :( Actually it's still missing so I had to use a different one. *Sigh* I hope I can find it soon….Well, I optimize you all like this chapter. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 7: Apology**

Kagura had very pleasant dreams that night in the hold of her espada. He was surprisingly more comfortable than he seemed. When she woke up she was relieved to see that his arms were still just loosely around her body. She turned to see if he was awake yet. Of course he wasn't. Regardless of this fact he was tranquil as he always was when asleep.

She stared at him for a little while then thought it would be better if she went off on her own. She tried to escape his arms, but the very moment she endeavored to get up, Grimmjow's arms tightened around her. She was forced to his chest. She glanced back uneasily. He was awake.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow yawned behind her.

"You were asleep, so I was going to leave you alone," she said cautiously.

Grimmjow held her tighter in an embrace now. His lips were against her neck.

"Why? You should stay here," he murmured lightly on her skin.

Kagura shuddered. She didn't really like being treated in this manner. It frightened her.

"G…Grimmy?!" she muttered confused. She sounded uneasy as he began to kiss her neck. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, it seemed that a switched had flipped in him where he finally realized what he was doing. He paused for a moment. Grouchily he pushed her off.

"What do you think your doing?! Get offa me!" He exclaimed, pushing her away. "Gawd ya damn kid!"

She peered at him after he said that. This was more normal behavior. She preferred that over what he'd been doing recently. She was very innocent in that sense.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. He grasped her arm and pulled her up.

"C'mon," he muttered bleakly. He left the room quickly.

She followed behind to the best of her ability. She immediately recognized where they were headed. Why was he taking her back there? He wasn't going to leave her with the other fraccions again was he?

He led her inside. They were all in there, but a little more worn and beaten than the last time she saw them. Cautiously she hid behind her superior. She was quite afraid of them.

Shawlong was the first to greet them he came up to her. He grasped her hand and bowed at the waist. Briefly his lips braised her hand.

"Please forgive me for treating you in such an ill manner," he said, then waltzed off, not waiting for her to answer particularly.

Nakim came to her next. He merely bowed before and nothing more. His large shuffling as he left.

Edorad came next. He bowed and mumbled, "Sorry." then left.

D-Roy greeted her next. He was as always the nicest of the bunch. He came up and gave her a very solemn hug.

"I'm sorry Kagura," he apologized, sounding the most sincere. "It kind of just happens when people are in a group together. They do things they probably shouldn't."

He left her immediately after that. This left only Ilfort who was still lounging on the sofa. He was grumpily glaring away from them. He looked too proud to apologize.

Grimmjow frowned and pulled Kagura up to him. He crossed his arms and watched Ilfort.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "Don't you have anything to say to her?"

Finally the blond arrancar glared up and him in an unfriendly manner. He sat up, stretched then looked straight at them. Then he unmercifully held up his middle finger.

"I will not apologize to that stupid thing. Fuck you if I ever do," he announced coldly.

Kagura was surprised by Ilfort's shocking statement. She had never realized how much he hated her. Plus she'd never been referred to as a "thing" before. She watched as in a fit of annoyed rage, Grimmjow punched his fraccion square on the jaw.

"Apologize!" he exclaimed, knocking him to the ground.

Ilfort continued to scowl, even in the position he was in. He was very stubborn.

"Fuck no!" he hissed.

Getting angrier by the second, Grimmjow started to kick and beat him. Kagura didn't like it.

"Grimmy….please stop," she said quietly.

Not hearing her he continued. She stepped behind him, trying to speak louder.

"It's okay Grimmy," she announced. "He doesn't need to apologize."

"Yes he does!" he yelled, at least hearing her this time. He was hurting Ilfort pretty bad.

"Leave him alone Grimmjow!" she yelled, tugging on his shirt.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment. Crossly he faced her. Instantaneously he grabbed the shoulder part of her shirt. He really seemed pissed off now. Right before he shoved her out the door he said, "Fine! Don't appreciate what I do for you! I don't give a damn anymore." his tone was so plutonic that it left her speechless as she was thrown out. He went back inside to continue punishing his other fraccion.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Kagura regained her will to speak. She tried to reenter the room but Grimmjow locked it. She desperately banged against the door. She didn't like people getting hurt just because they refused to apologize for leaving her to die. She wasn't that special after all.

"Let me in!" She insisted, frantically. Her constant beating at the door was useless and the area around her wrist was beginning to throb because of the bruising. Weakly she sat on her knees and pouted. Why did her superior have to be this way?

"I still think you should be my fraccion," a familiarly cold voice announced behind her. "You're always only miserable when you're with him."

She twisted around, her eyes wide. He caught her off guard.

"Ulquiorra?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

Ulquiorra knelt down beside her. His face was just as emotionless as ever. He looked her over in and observant way. His eyes stopped at her arm. Gently he gripped her arm, and then rolled up the sleeve halfway. He frowned as he rolled it back down.

"Grimmjow did that to you, didn't he," he asked in a morbid tone.

She merely nodded. She knew that Ulquiorra was concerned for her, even though he did not show it.

He stood back up with an unusual annoyed expression. He glared at the door for a minute then set his sights back to Kagura.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" he asked darkly.

"I don't have anything else to do, so sure," she announced and stood up next to him.

Grimmjow was being stupid anyway. She was gradually getting sick of the way he acted. Maybe she would be able to become Ulquiorra's fraccion instead. Then, she would be less of a burden on her current espada. It was made completely obvious that she was one.

For a while they just stayed in Ulquiorra's room and talked. She told him about what Grimmjow did to her last night and how he really scared her. She was much happier to be with her friend again.

"Would you like to go somewhere in the world of the living with me?" Ulquiorra asked her out of nowhere.

Her head sank. She remembered the last time she went there. She found out that she was dead. There was a lack of understanding on that subject, because she did not remember dying.

"I…don't know,'' she murmured quietly. The thought was already making her sad.

A cold white hand came around and grasped hers placidly. He knelt in front of her once more. His eyes were serious.

"I promise to take you to places that won't make you sad," he announced courteously.

"Where will we go then if it won't make me sad?" she wondered, curious.

"If you come, you'll find out," Ulquiorra informed. He got up and turned his back to her.

She was extremely curious now. What kind of place did he plan to take her to? She had to know. Once again she joined his side, and they left Hueco Mundo through a gargantua.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow had finished beating Ilfort to a bloody pulp. He was still pissed off that Kagura hadn't appreciated that he forced the other fraccions to apologize to her. He even let out the extra effort to beat up Ilfort more than he had previously. He should have known better than to waste time or energy on that stupid girl. He should've just continued to treat her as a fraccion and nothing else. He didn't even understand why he did what he did in the first place. Thinking about it pissed him off even more. He kicked a pillar as he passed by, destroying it. He was not in a mood to be trifled with.

"Stupid fraccions!" he grumbled wandering off and pouting.

Ulquiorra took Kagura to a place she'd never been before. It was just a small area of land dedicated to plant life; mostly flowers. It was extremely beautiful. She was in awe at the sight. How did she never know of a place like this? It reminded her of when she and Kyo used to hang out after school. They always would try to find new places of interest. It made things way more fun than just sitting around in one spot all the time to talk. She shut her eyes and breathed in deep. She liked this place.

"Does this place make you sad?" Ulquiorra inquired, noticing her sigh.

"No," she smiled at him directly. "It's very pretty here. How'd you find it?"

"That's good," Ulquiorra announced. He walked off in a different direction, totally disregarding her question.

Kagura followed him instinctively. She was having the same feeling as when she first met him. It was like he needed the company, right then.

"Where are you going Ulquiorra?" she asked innocently.

"Nowhere in particular," he muttered quietly. "Aren't you going to look around and see all the pretty plants and flowers?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, I don't want to look at them alone," she frowned.

"But, I've already seen everything here," he announced shyly.

"Please Ulquiorra," she begged, hugging his arm. "I don't want you to go."

He glanced down at her coldly, but pointed at a tree with his free arm.

"I was only going to sit under that tree," he announced.

"But you're acting really sad again," she whined.

He sighed, but headed back to her, "Alright, but only because you asked."

Kagura gave him a sweet smile and led him around the beautiful garden. This was the most relaxed and happy she'd been for a long time.

Amongst his wandering, Grimmjow found it difficult to keep his stupid little fraccion off his mind. Every time he passed a room or turned a corner his mind would ask, "Where's Kagura". He tried to shake it of, but it lingered within his mind. It was somewhat consuming him. He stomped around, now actually searching for her.

Szayel passed him in the hall which made him go for a desperate question.

"Do you know where Kagura went?" He asked, concerned.

Szayel stopped, but didn't look back. It was obvious he was amused to some extent now.

"How should I know where she went?" he asked sarcastically. "Maybe you should keep better watch over her."

"You bastard!" Grimmjow hissed, "You know something!"

Szayel glanced back at him from his shoulder. He no longer seemed amused.

"Well, I did hear Ulquiorra mumbling to himself in the halls about how pissed off he was at you. There's a possibility that she's with him," he informed casually. "Aizen-sama will probably know."

With out any further talking Grimmjow ran to his superior's room. Aizen was sitting all high and mighty like always. He was smirking down at him with interest.

"Hello Grimmjow. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked in a calm and collected manner.

"Do you know where Kagura is?" he asked, panting.

"Tsk tsk Grimmjow," Aizen taunted. "You should keep better watch over your subordianates."

His head sunk, now realizing it to be true. He should have stopped beating Ilfort when she begged him. Instead, he kicked her out and left her alone. He should have known better. He was so clouded by his anger.

"All I am going to tell you is that she's with Ulquiorra," Aizen announced.

Grimmjow glared at him. His fists clenched.

"You're not even going to tell me where they are?!" He yelled.

"Temper Grimmjow," Aizen said casually. "It's your fault she left anyway. If you didn't get so mad, she would be here right by your side."

In a fit of depressed anger, Grimmjow turned on his heel and marched from his superior's chamber. Outside, he randomly banged his head against a wall. Why was he always so brutally idiotic? If she would come back soon he wouldn't ever act like that again.

Kagura and Ulquiorra were sitting in the grass next to a stream. It was getting late, but only Kagura seemed to notice that. Ulquiorra was staring off into expression was blank as he plucked a pretty white flower from the grassy ground. Softly he set it on Kagura's ear.

"Um…what was that for Ulqui?" she asked, inquisitively.

"It suits you well," he muttered, getting close to her. "It shows how pretty you are."

Blushing, Kagura announced uncomfortably, "Um… shouldn't we return to Las Noches, it's getting pretty late."

"We're in no rush," he notified getting super close now.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the brush nearby. A person in black clothing leapt out and away from them. By now it was too dark to see what that person looked like.

Ulquiorra raced to his feet, pulling her up with him. He sighed that the moment had been ruined.

"It's time to go," he told her, opening up the garantua.

"Who was that person?'' she asked as they were leaving.

"That was a soul reaper. Soul reapers are the enemy," he said icily.

She was silent the rest of the way back. She didn't know that arrancars had enemies. Almost everyone had an enemy though so it was probably true.

Back in Hueco mundo she decided to part with the dissatisfied Ulquiorra. She wondered how Grimmjow was now anger wise. She waltzed to his room to find he was not there. She sighed. Where was he? She probably shouldn't have cared, but there was a bad vibe about it. She was going to have to find her superior.

Surprisingly it wasn't that tough to find him. He was sitting far off in a rafter. He must really like high places. He appeared to be pouting. She was going to have to call to get his attention.

"Grimmy!" She bellowed, peering up.

He immediately stared down at her, then jump of. His expression was that of someone regretting something.

"Kagura," he murmured softly.

She just looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say. He no longer seemed mad at her or anyone else. He began to approach her. She stood her ground, not sure what to expect.

He became quicker as he approached her. Soon enough he was close enough to wrap his arms around her. He set his head on hers.

Kagura was stunned. What was this all about? Why was he hugging her?

"I'm sorry Kagura," he announced. "I promise I won't ever get mad at you again. Please don't leave again." he sounded so sincere that it was almost frightening.

"Huh?" She gawked, totally clueless. This was very peculiar behavior for him.

"Stay away from Ulquiorra! It worries me," Grimmjow said, turning away from her. It embarrassed him to say that, but it needed to be said.

Not really sure what to say, Kagura walked back to his room. She plopped back down onto his bed and sighed.

Grimmjow was shocked by her behavior. She said nothing when he apologized. She must be really mad at him. He came into his room a little later than his subordinate. She was already lying on the bed and turned away from him, so he shut off the lights and curled up on the floor. He sighed lonely. It was very cold on the floor for some reason.

Kagura heard him sigh. She knew that his apology was sincere. He must have thought she didn't forgive him. That was no good. She wasn't necessarily mad at him to begin with.

Slowly she faced where he lay, cold and alone one the ground. She thought he looked rather sad. He couldn't be left like that.

"Grimmy?" she called at just above a whisper.

"Hmm?" he murmured sullenly.

"You… you can sleep up here tonight if you want. I won't mind," she said cordially.

He sat up and peered at her. "You're not mad at me for what I did?" he questioned, seriously.

"No," she sighed.

He stood up and went to the bed. He was cautious, because the last time he slept here with her on it he groped her boobs. He got on and lay on the other side, next to Kagura.

Once she was sure he was all settled she said, "Goodnight Grimmy."

Grimmjow came up and snuggled up against her.

"Goodnight Kagura," he sighed, sleepily. He could hardly believe how kind hearted she was. He was so glad to have a girl such as her as a fraccion. Maybe he even liked her more than he thought. Even so, it was still a mystery why Aizen was so interested in her. He hadn't told any of the espada this at the meetings, just that she was interesting. As long as she would remain safe and by his side he didn't care.

**(Thanks for reading so far. I'll try to update the next chapter when I can. ^.^)**


	8. Chapter 8: Kagura's Purpose

**(Yay! It's newly updated. ^.^Hah hah! I found that damned jumpdrive! Yus! Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 8: Kagura's Purpose**

Why did Aizen always have to have meetings at the most inconvenient of times? That's what Grimmjow was thinking as he stomped through the halls of Los Noches. It was about five in the morning and he'd been rudely summoned from his nice warm chambers to go to some stupid meeting that was most likely going to be pointless as always. Why couldn't he just stay and sleep with Kagura? He let out a long sigh before wandering in to the meeting room.

Everyone watched him with glares on their faces. None of them were morning people, except maybe Aaroniero, but it was hard to tell when he ever slept though. As opposed to Staark who was a narcoleptic and was always asleep, then it was hard to tell if he was ever awake. This morning though he actually was conscious.

Grimmjow was a little surprised to find that he was the last to arrive. That didn't happen too often. He was usually one of those people who didn't come too early or too late. He sat in the last place left which was where he really didn't want to sit. It was right next to Aizen and across from Ulquiorra. He groaned as he was forced to sit.

"It's good to see you finally joined us Grimmjow," Aizen announced, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from him. He hated listening to Aizen. For the majority of the time he spoke of useless things and such. He was so boring. It was surprising when he ended the meeting so soon. It was the shortest meeting any of the Espada ever had to attend.

As Grimmjow exited the room his superior called to him. Of course he had to acknowledge him and see what he had to say.

"Yes?" he grumped impatiently. He wanted to go back to bed since he had the time.

"I just thought you'd like to know why Kagura is so special," Aizen said, slyly. "She's seemingly useless and harmless am I right?"

Grimmjow merely nodded. What was he getting at?

"That's because she is. She is a rarity among arrancars. She's the only non-menos that has ever been able to take a human form. Due to this she has no weapons or powers. In other words she's weak," Aizen informed coldly.

Grimmjow already knew she was weak, but didn't realize she wasn't even a Gillian before she was an arrancar. How she even survived was a mystery. He now stared at the man with a half-gaped mouth.

"You may take your leave," he said in a cruel manner.

He began to leave.

"Oh Grimmjow, one more thing," he called. "I know when I give you fraccions you may do as you please with them, but Kagura is a special case. You have to take her with you for work purposes. If you don't then I will anialate her…or maybe I'll give her to Ulquiorra. I haven't decided yet."

Before he could lose his temper, Grimmjow stomped out. How could Aizen do that to him?! Why did Kagura have to go on a mission with him? She was useless to all arrancar kind. If she didn't have the broken mask on her head she could be mistaken for the soul of a normal deceased human. How did such an utterly hopeless human end up like this?

He clenched his teeth as he wandered the halls to find some peace of mind. He sure hoped nothing bad would happen to her when he would take her on a mission. He couldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to her. He leaned against a wall and pondered the thought for the longest time. Questions popped into his mind like: How would she react to the idea of going on a mission?, Would she accept it? Will she die on said mission? The thoughts were almost too unbearable to keep him sane. He stood up again and wandered back to his room. It was still very dark, probably because of the lack of lighting.

He stared at the lump under the covers, lying sweetly on his bed. She hadn't even noticed his absence. He came up closer, getting a better look at her face. She looked liked some kind of angel in the state she was currently in. It would be hard to tell that she was really a corrupted soul eating spirit that lost her way in life after death. He lightly brushed a strand of her fawn hair from her face.

"Have sweet dreams. I'm not sure how you'll cope coming on a mission with me later today, so enjoy this while you can," he sighed in but a whisper over her.

After that he climbed onto the bed and lay next to her. Her innocence was extremely hard to resist. He inched closer to her. If she were to realize how close he was presently getting she would freak out. Good thing she was sleeping.

"I don't know why I'm worrying so bad," he announced to her. "If something bad happens I'll do what I always do. Kagura, I promise I will protect you."

With those words her put his face to hers for a brief kiss. After he pulled away he sighed. It would have been a better kiss if she had been conscious as well. Of course since she was asleep there was a lack of distasteful squirming and complaining. He smiled briefly before snuggling up to her for the rest of the morning.

**(Awe…That was somewhat cute. Thanks for reading so far. I really appreciate it. Oh! And if anyone wants to see my Deviantart I do have a couple 'His Fraccion' pics (mainly chibis) ^.^You can find the link on my profile. ****I'll update soon hopefully.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mission

**( :3 Wow. I didn't realize so many people liked this story. I'm so happy! ^.^ Thank you all. All your comments really brighten my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Chapter 9: The Mission**

Kagura awoke with Grimmjow cuddled up close to her. She was feeling rather awkward. She peered at the ceiling running her fingers along her lips. It must have been a dream though. He would never take advantage of her like that…would he? She was suspicious for a while but soon got over it when he awoke.

"Get up," he murmured rather coldly.

She did as she was told. He didn't give her much time to stand up though because he had already grasped her arm and was pulling her quickly from the room. He seemed to be in an immense rush. They only paused to open the gargantua.

"Where are we going Grimmy?" She asked him as they passed through the gigantic gaping hole.

"I'm…taking you on a mission," he announced rather morbidly. He was avoiding looking at her. She was sure to be scared.

"Really?" she asked, more lightheartedly than he expected. "I really get to go on a mission with you?"

Instead of sounding upset or scared she sounded happy. He glanced at her make sure she was all right. She was smiling at him happily. He frowned discouragingly at her.

"Why are you so happy to be going on a mission?" He asked her suspiciously.

"You never took me on missions before," she announced honestly. "I'm happy that I don't have to be stuck alone in Las Noches for another day."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in disbelief with this girl. Didn't she realize missions could be dangerous? She should not be happy at all if she knew what was best for her. Of course she didn't. She had no understanding of who or what she was, at least not yet anyways.

"This is a mission," he growled at her rather harshly, although he was merely scolding her. "You cannot take it lightly even though it is only recon. Be very careful."

Kagura stiffened up. She didn't realize that it was something to be taken so seriously. She knew what a recon mission was. All she had to do was sneak around and gather information without getting caught. She could do other things on the mission if she was careful enough. She didn't know why Grimmjow was so worried.

They entered the world of the living in a very silent fashion. The area was in a town setting with many people walking all around in a busy manner. It was the downtown area of where she lived when alive. She had journeyed down those streets many times with Kyo. She still had no idea what happened to him before or after she died. She still had no recollection of how she died. She sighed as she peered down at the city below. Her hand was tightly nestled in her espada's. He knew that she was always going to feel a little tinge of depression every time she returned to the world she had been untimely taken from. She was only sixteen after all. She now had to miss out on living life.

Grimmjow led the girl down into an alleyway in the west side of town. He thought that the mission would go more smoothly there, mainly because he knew that nothing would happen. He cornered her before starting though.

"I'm going to let you go off on your own, but be extremely careful. If you see anyone in black clothes that carry weapons on them you run away and come find me. Got it?" He told her, super serious.

"Uh huh," she nodded, paying full attention to him. She recognized that the people he was speaking of were the soul reapers. The enemies of arrancars. She watched as he bounded off in a separate direction.

She sighed. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to go on a mission with Grimmjow. She was hoping that he would be with her the entire time. She was so used to him taking her almost everywhere he went. Maybe she was just being selfish because she hated being alone. She couldn't stand the empty feeling of when there was no one around. She frowned; she couldn't let herself think like that. It wasn't like she hated being alone in the world of the living. She knew where everything was and no human would be able to see her.

She wandered out into the open, which wasn't really smart to do on a recon mission, but she didn't expect anyone to find her. Who would be looking for an arrancar other than a soul reaper? They weren't around, but of course that's what she thought until one leapt out of the bushes when she was with Ulquiorra. Now, she was getting a little scared. What if she was being stalked and didn't know it? She glanced back suspiciously to find no one there, much to her relief. She continued to wander, half searching for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was far away from Kagura. He didn't really want her to find him. He was trying to get her to rely on herself. Regardless, he was worried beyond compare of what might happen to her. There were so many possibilities. He tried to put the worst place scenarios out of his mind. They would only eat away at him. He continued to wander in his lone area where he knew she would never find him. He would make sure that if she needed help he would find her, but currently she was in no present danger.

"I wonder where I'm buried?" Kagura wondered aloud as she passed by a cemetery. She figured her body would lie in one near her parents' apartment.

She made her way through town until she reached her neighborhood again. The peered at that old bus stop once more. There was something so ominous about it. She was slightly drawn to it, like and important memory was lying dormant there. She came up and touched the stop sign ever so gently. Suddenly there was a sudden flash as she saw the bus heading straight at her. She was in a panic, but couldn't move. There was something holding her down. The last thing she could remember before the vision went dark was the sound of Kyo's voice calling to her. After that there was nothing. Was that…how she died? The bus hit her? She retracted her hand and ran off to the nearby cemetery.

Her grave was extremely easy to find. It was really strange seeing her name and date of birth and death on a long slab of stone. She was definitely dead. She wondered how much her parents cried that day. She sighed, not able to look at it anymore. She wandered around. Looking at all the other graves. Most of them were people she didn't know.

One grave in particular did catch her eye as she passed by. She had to do a double take, thinking she was seeing things. Unfortunately she wasn't. She raced up to the headstone horrified. What is said on it made her blood run cold. Kyo's name was inscribed there. He had died the same day as her. How did that happen? She didn't see him on the road with her as the bus came in to crush her under its weight. She fell to her knees, crying. Why did Kyo have to die?

She stood up shakily, and ran away from what she discovered. It was too painful for her. She ran and ran not caring that she was still on a recon mission. She wanted to go find Grimmjow and leave this place as soon as possible. She never wanted to return to the world of the living ever again.

The day had soon turned into night and Kagura still hadn't found her espada yet. She was beginning to wonder if he had just gotten sick of her and left her there to fend for herself. It hurt to think like that but she wouldn't be surprised if it was true. As much as he denied that he liked her and wouldn't hurt her, she could not believe him. She wandered back into an alleyway where she hoped to be found.

Grimmjow was surprised that Kagura hadn't gotten into any trouble. It was night by now. How was she doing? Nothing bad better have happened to her just because she couldn't find him. He ran off looking for her. He had to make sure she was nice and safe.

She was sitting on an old milk crate when someone finally did come for her.

"It would have been nice if you had told me that you were going on a mission today," a cold voice announced, approaching her.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra," she sighed, apologetically. "Grimmjow dragged me off as soon as I woke up. I had no time to come and see you."

He came and sat next to her. "It's alright. You're not hurt though are you?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said, peering at her shadowed feet. The thoughts of how she and Kyo died were still all over her mind. Had he died saving her? it was so confusing.

"What's the matter?" he asked, displeased by her reaction.

"Nothing," she muttered. She could not let him know that she was sad about the death of her dearest friend in the entire world. She was relieved though when he set his arm on her shoulder. It made her feel more comfortable.

"Grimmjow should never have left you alone. He knows better," Ulquiorra muttered, holding her closer.

"Uh…Ulqui?" She asked, getting slightly uncomfortable. He always ended up doing something like this when it was just the two of them

"Hmm?" he incoherently replied, leaning his head against hers.

"I…um…uh…," she gawked, her face tingeing red. She wasn't sure what to do in such situations.

Ulquiorra was going to be a bit friendlier with her until a certain someone had to barge onto the scene once more. He looked more pissed than usual. Maybe it was because Ulquiorra was so constrictingly close to his fraccion.

Grimmjow stomped up to Ulquiorra, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off Kagura. He then thrust him against the brick wall viciously pinning him.

"Stay away from my fraccion!" He yelled in the pale espada's face.

Ulquiorra frowned, "Maybe you shouldn't abandon her in the middle of a mission or any time in fact."

"What I do with my fraccion's is none of your damned business!" Grimmjow hollered, trying to refrain from punching him in the face.

"It very well might be!" Ulquiorra growled, raising his voice, making him sound like he had emotions.

Scared and confused, Kagura began to wander off. She hated seeing people fight. Plus why were they both always so protective over her? She didn't understand.

She was far away from them by now and lost on the streets. She was not used to being here at night. Once she was far enough away she decided to return to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, if she could find them.

She had only taken two steps when suddenly a rustling noise was heard from behind. Everything suddenly went dark before she could figure out what was going on.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been fighting for quite some time now. They didn't really realize Kagura was missing until Ulquiorra pointed it out.

"See! No all your arguing has made her go away!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"You were arguing too!" Grimmjow retorted, but was already walking off in search of her. Ulquiorra was not far behind because he was twice as worried. It was after all that imbecile's fault that she left. What if a soul reaper found her? She would be dead meat because she wouldn't stand a chance against them.

They both searched for the longest time to no avail. Where had she gone? If she was anywhere truly near them she would at least have been able to sense her presence, but it was completely gone.

Soon enough Aizen called them back giving them absolutely no choice but to return to hueco mundo. They begged him to let them go back but he refused saying she probably wasn't there. He was having it looked into to see if a soul reaper had gotten to her. He would have to results the next day.

Grimmjow was pissed. How could Aizen be so calm about it? What if she was dead? Or what if the soul reapers did capture her and some tried to rape her?! He could never forgive himself for letting her off on her own. He was so stupid!

He lie on his bed, stomach lurching. His worry consumed him. He did not sleep well that night.

That next day after an entire night of impatiently waiting for Aizen's answer, Grimmjow was finally able to know Kagura's whereabouts. He stood there in the room with Ulquiorra not far off either. Why was he there? Yes he was there when Kagura disappeared but did he have to be there now?

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow," Aizen directed toward them. "It seems that yesterday our dearest Kagura was abducted by soul reapers."

Ulquiorra remained calm while Grimmjow put on a face of uttered rage and horror. So she had been kidnapped.

"We have to go save her then!" Grimmjow announced hurriedly.

Aizen squinted in annoyance at him. He appeared to be taunting him in some way.

"I hope you know that I'm not leaving her as your fraccion after this," he informed bluntly. "You can't watch her very well."

Grimmjow's heart sunk. He had never thought that such a simple mistake as not watching her would cause her to be kicked out of his fraccion. He peered at the ground depressingly.

"I still want to save her, regardless of whose fraccion she is now," he informed him half-heartedly.

"Very well," he said in a rather chipper manner. "Ulquiorra, if you manage to help rescue her, I'll let you keep her as your's."

Ulquiorra merely nodded, although deep inside he was pleased. He would finally have Kagura as his own.

Aizen sent them off without further ado. There wasn't much time left because who knew what they were doing to the poor girl. All Grimmjow knew was that if he could save her in the long run he could let her stay as someone else's fraccion.

**(That's all for this chapter…^.^ I hope you like it. I'll try and update as soon as I can.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescue

**(Wow. The tenth chapter already. Thanks again for all the comments. Those are what keep me going. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 10: Rescue**

Kagura awoke with a slight headache. She was shocked to see she was locked in a dark prison cell. Her hands were cuffed together. There were no other prisoners in any of the cells around her. The only way she could see the outside world was through a tiny barred window. She stood up to see where she was located. The sky was sunny and blue, not like that of Hueco Mundo. She gawked as she got closer to the window for a better look. She had never seen a place like this before. It was like looking back into Japan's past. She was really amazed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a somewhat familiar voice hissed at her from the other side of the bars. "You wont be able to escape through that tiny window."

Startled, Kagura lost balance and fell to her butt. She glanced back to see who had come and interrupted her. Thanks to the light from the window she could see him pretty well. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed totally dissatisfied to be there. He was wearing the soul reaper uniform, which meant they had captured her, but that's not quite what startled her.

"Gawd! Why are you staring at me like that?" he growled.

"K…Kyo?" She asked, shocked.

The soul reaper glared at her. "How the hell do you know my name?!" he exclaimed annoyed. "Have you damned arrancars been spying on the soul society?!"

"Soul society? I don't know what you're talking about Kyo," she said, totally confused.

"Don't talk to me with such a familiar tone! You don't know me!" he growled.

She stood back up and walked over to the bars, making him back off. She peered over at him in utter confusion. She appeared hurt by his reaction to her.

"Kyo," she started dejectedly. "It's me, Kagura. Don't you remember me?"

Suddenly disgruntled, the soul reaper rushed up to the bars and held her up by the collar of her shirt. He glared at her furiously.

"I dont know what kind of fucking mind games you're trying to play with me but they wont work. I don't know you so you better stop now before I just decide to kill you on the spot," He growled then threw her to the ground.

Totally hurt by his words she merely looked at him and started to cry, heavily. She knew this was her friend Kyo, but why was he acting like such a jerk? Maybe he really couldn't remember her. Maybe she was the strange one for remembering him. The other arrancars had said it was a strange occurrence that she could remember her life before she died.

"Don't give me those crocodile tears!" Kyo growled, becoming uneasy.

She frowned at him, still while crying. "I…I'm not faking!" she bawled loudly. "You hate me!"

The soul reaper tensed up. Her crying seemed bug him. His fists balled up and he clenched his teeth.

"I don't know you, so how can I hate you?" he called, slightly mad.

"You act like you hate me," she whispered, sniffling. "I tell you the absolute truth and you yell and threaten me." She wasn't even bothering to look at him anymore.

She could hear him audibly make and "ugh" noise. She wondered why.

"You are the strangest prisoner I've ever seen enter the soul society," he sighed. She glanced back up and he seemed to feel bad about what he'd done. "I wonder why they had me capture you? You're totally useless." With those last few words he turned tail and began to walk out of there.

"Wait!" She called to him desperately, but he just continued to go.

Sighing she lay back down on the cold hard floor and shut her eyes. She hated being alone. It terrified her. She cried some more as she waited for Kyo or any other guards returned for her. She wondered what kind of things they'd do to her. ~

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been searching for Kagura in the soul society for a really long time now. It was hard though when they had to stay hidden from the soul reapers that lived there. If they got caught there would be a huge panic among all the people.

"That's it!" Grimmjow hissed insistently. He was on his way out to a busy street. "I don't care if I get caught! Maybe then if I fight my way up I can find Kagura!"

"Stop!" Ulquiorra growled at him, obviously annoyed. "Doing that will get us nowhere. They might decide just to kill her off the bat or use her as a hostage if we do. Keep the search a secret for now until we know exactly where she is."

Grouchily Grimmjow beat his fist against a nearby wall. He was so mad at himself for not watching Kagura properly. How could he let her slip through his fingers like that? Now he could never have her as his fraccion, even if he saved her. She would be that stupid Ulquiorra's fraccion. That pissed him off even more, but he would rather accept that than having her dead. He just hoped wherever she was she was doing okay. ~

It was hard to tell how long Kagura had been down in that cell. Every now and then Kyo would come in to see how she was doing. The more he came the nicer he got. In all truth he really was the same person. This was somewhat how they originally became friends. She had forgotten how mean he was to people he didn't know. He had always been like that.

He also actually kind of believed her that they had once known each other. He considered it a possibility, but he explained that when people die they usually lose those memories when they reach the soul society or if they become hollows.

At least he was a little easier going to see her. She was happy that he could at least do that. If only she wasn't his prisoner.

Currently he had come in with a solemnly sad face. He wasn't too happy at all. He opened her cell and entered, which was really strange. He had never once entered her cell.

"The twelfth company has business with you," he sighed morbidly. Something was absolutely wrong by the way he spoke to her. Before she could even ask him what was wrong he came up to her and knocked her out. She wasn't sure what was going on.

When Kagura woke up she was lying half naked and strapped to a table. She glanced at her cold lifeless surroundings in horror and confusion. The walls were a grey color and there were all types of machines everywhere. It was filled with scientist like soul reapers. She trembled, as some of them got closer to her.

One called out to another, "She woke up captain!"

"Perfect," a disgustfully disturbing soul reaper entered the room. He looked like an overly creepy clown. His entire presence made her shutter.

Lightly he skimmed the pen he had around her hollow hole. It felt very odd and she wished he would stop. She felt as if she were being violated. She wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"This is perfect," he announced, repeating himself. "I've never had an arrancar to experiment on before."

Her blood ran cold when she heard that. He was going to experiment on her? Why? She didn't want to be a test subject! She began to struggle as he took out a needle.

"No!" She whined, shrilly. She hated needles, but there wasn't much she could do to avoid this one. He stuck it in her and injected whatever it was he had into her. She squirmed for a while, but then the effects started to kick in and she passed out. ~

It had taken a really long time but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra finally found where they were keeping their precious female arrancar. They were on their way and nothing would stop them from getting her back.

Grimmjow was already far ahead of Ulquiorra who decided to take a slower approach. This didn't exactly mattered other than the fact that he would get there quicker. In the long run though he wouldn't have her anyway.

He stormed into the horribly stoic room where in the center was the poor girl lying motionless on the table half-naked. The soul reapers inside were stunned to see that another arrancar had come to save one of such a lesser value. They usually were not like that.

"Give me the fuckin girl," Grimmjow ordered pissed at what they'd done at her.

"We are not giving her back," the soul reapers' captain called in his own creepy way.

"Fuck you!" He yelled, charging in. he knocked every soul reaper out of the way and almost made it to Kagura when that damned captain came and blocked him. That meant he had to fight.

Ulquiorra came in while Grimmjow was occupied with fighting the captain that was present. He noticed that all the soul reapers surrounding them had been completely knocked out. It was a surprise that Grimmjow hadn't used his cero. But he must not have wanted to hurt the girl.

He decided to use the time that was distracting the two to take the girl. He slowly paced up to her lying stationary on the table. Quickly now he undid her restraints and picked her limp body up into his arms. Then he unnoticingly opened the gargantua and carried her through it.

Grimmjow was a little relieved that Ulquiorra had come to get Kagura from the table. Even though he wanted to rescue her himself. It was hard though when he had to fight off damn soul reapers. The very moment Ulquiorra was safely on the other side with the girl he raced through as well, discontinuing the battle.

Back in Hueco Mundo Aizen was sitting in his chair looking pleased as his two espada returned with the useless fraccion. He had never seen those two act so passionately about one person before. It amused him greatly.

"Aizen-sama, should we take her to Szayel?" Ulquiorra asked, concerned. He was looking down at her in concern. "She wont wake up."

"Yes. He should know how to fix her predicament," Aizen insisted, now peering at Grimmjow, who was depressingly looking at the floor. Now that Kagura was saved he was no longer her espada. He smirked.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra left with his ex-fraccion. He couldn't get himself to follow. It was no longer his business. He gradually left Aizen's room and walked to his own. He lay down on his bed in only darkness. Already he felt empty without her there. Why was he always so stupid?! He watched his ceiling for hours before finally falling into a troubled slumber. ~

Kagura woke up dizzily. At first she couldn't recognize the room, only the voices. She could feel a hand on hers and Ulquiorra's voice saying, "Are you alright now?"

When her vision finally cleared, she saw she was in Szayel's room. She glanced around seeing the familiar pink haired espada. By her side was her dear friend Ulquiorra. She noticed someone else was missing.

"Where's Grimmy?" She asked, confused. She was thinking he would have been there.

"He didn't want to come," Ulquiorra said. "He's not your espada anymore."

She frowned, confused. "He's not?"

"I'm your espada now," Ulquiorra announced. Suddenly he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I promise."

Kagura's eyes widened as her cheeks went bright red. She was so confused and disoriented. What had happened while she was gone? Why wasn't she aloud to be Grimmjow's fraccion anymore? Was it her fault? She just didn't know and now it was eating away at her horribly. She had to find out.

**(Yay I finally updated this chapter. I will try and update the next when I can.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ulquiorra's Fraccion

**( OH MI GURRD! I was finally able to update! I am soooo glad summer started and school's over for a while. 0.0Sorry it took so long. Enjoy)**

**Chapter 11: Ulquiorra's Fraccion**

Kagura was stuck with Ulquiorra since she woke up. Since she was now his fraccion he would not let her out of his sight. She was still so confused too. Why wasn't she Grimmjow's fraccion anymore? She liked being his fraccion and couldn't understand the problem. What had he done to have her releived of him?

"Did you have a good night's rest?" Ulquiorra approached her immediately that morning. He had no other arrangements other than having her sleep on his bed. He watched over her all night. He was at least more gracious about his bed than Grimmjow.

"Um, yes. You have a very comfortable bed. Thank you for letting me sleep on it," she thanked.

"Good. You seemed troubled as you slept. I thought it may have been the bed." Ulquiorra sighed, relieved. "What were you dreaming about?"

Kagura winced a little as he asked. She was dreaming about Grimmjow. She was still his fraccion there. She doing what she always did around him and she was very happy. That was until he left out of nowhere and Ulquiorra appeared with his ever emotionless expression. She liked him and all but she really liked being Grimmjow's fraccion. He may have been a bit rough around the edges, but at least he cared for her.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a nightmare," she smiled stupidly as she tried to explain to him.

Ulquiorra gave her a suspicious glance, but shrugged it off. He figured if it was truly important she would tell him about it. Regardless he took her hands gently in his, peering straight into her eyes.

"You know you can talk to me if ever something is wrong. I want you to be as happy as possible. You're my fraccion after all." he hadn't given her any time to answer when he quickly turned the hand holding into a hug. He held her so close that she could hardly breathe.

Face turning red she glanced up at him. "Ulquiorra. Can you please stop?" she was very uneasy in his arms. She knew he meant no harm, but she wasn't used to such situations.

"In a second. I just want to hug you for a little longer," he informed bluntly. He was usually never this forward with her. Why now? Was it because she was his fraccion now. She wished that life didn't have to be so confusing. It made her insides churn because she didn't know what he thought of her.

"Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama wishes to see you," Gin mysteriously appeared through the door. His ever smiling face looking at them in curiosity. He was probably already assuming multiple things.

Ulquiorra sighed, but parted his long embrace with Kagura. He didn't seem too happy to be leaving. He turned to her before he completely left.

"I will be right back. Don't leave this room for any reason. Okay?" he told her.

She nodded, which was a good enough answer for him so he left. She watched, but sat there. She was happy to be out of his constricting arms.

Hearing her sigh of relief Gin entered. He knelt next to her smiling for real (at least that's what it seemed like).

"You seem to be glad to be out of his arms. Was it that bad?" He asked, laughing.

"Well, no. It was just so awkward for me," she said, hugging her knees. "I'm not used to such treatment."

Gin laughed once more then gave her a hug as well, but this one wasn't constricting. Instead it was warm and comforting. "You are so shy!" he exclaimed giddily. "I wish you could have been a soul reaper when I lived in the soul society. Then I could have had you all to myself as a subordinate!" he was treating her like a prized stuffed animal as he hugged her in a snuggly way.

This confused her even further. She frowned then asked. "You're not an arrancar?"

"Oh heavens no. Aizen, Tosen and I are all soul reapers from the soul society." he answered in a friendly manner.

Her head tilted to one side. Why were there soul reapers living in Hueco Mundo when this is where arrancar and hollows were supposed to reside. Second why were they ruling all the arrancar? This was even more confusing.

"Well, I better head off now. It was nice seeing you again dear. I hope you come and visit me some time," Gin informed. He left rather fast. He must have been in a big hurry. He was probably not supposed to be there.

Once she was sure Gin was far away, Kagura wandered out of Ulquiorra's room. She knew she shouldn't leave, but she was sure to be alright. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. He was her friend after all. She wanted to find Grimmjow and talk to him. She needed to know why she could no longer be with him.

She walked through the halls going the familiar path to Grimmjow's room. It didn't take her long before she reached it. She knocked a few times, but there was no answer. Either he wasn't there or he was ignoring her. She talked through the door, but there still wasn't an answer. Maybe he was gone. She wondered where. She wandered about through the halls, happy that she could get at least some time alone. Ulquiorra was a great friend, but he was always so incredibly close to her that she hardly ever got breathing room. It was nice to be alone if just for a moment. She hated being alone, but this was her exception. She could handle it for a little while in las noches.

Her excessive wandering had taken her to a far reach of the building. She had gone much farther than intended. Hopefully when she returned, Ulquiorra wouldn't be too mad. That would really suck if he was.

"My my. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to pummel you again. This is such an opportune moment!" Il Fort's unwelcome voice sprang out in front of her and she gulped. She never thought he would try to harm her again after what Grimmjow did to him. "This will be sweet revenge for me getting beaten up so badly, since you're not his fraccion anymore."

He was so quick in coming up to her that she hadn't even seen when he came up and hit her in the face. Her body froze as he began to beat her up in a brutal fashion. She began to cry, which made him laugh.

"_**Grimmy's**_ not going to save you now. He has better things to do than save some stupid girl that doesn't even know how to defend herself. I don't even know why he was giving you such attention in the first place anyways. You are so weak!" He just continued with his cruelty as she sat there and took it. The only thing she did was cry and call out in pain as he hit her. She was most likely going to die because of this and now there was no way she could ever know the truth on why Grimmjow couldn't keep her anymore.

As she was on the edge of passing out Il Fort finally stopped beating her. She didn't understand why he would. She assumed he would kill her. It wasn't long before she figured out what had happened. She watched as he ran off, scared. Someone had come to rescue her once more.

"Grimmy!" she smiled as he came and picked her up. So he still would come to rescue her in times of peril. She was delighted to see him.

"Gawd you're a mess kid," he murmured in a dull manner. He seemed more downtrodden than usual. He carried her out of the corner she'd been forced to.

Kagura wanted to talk to him so badly, but she was extremely tense in his arms. She thought that if she were to say something wrong he might snap her in half. She didn't speak with him until he dropped her weak body off in Szayel's room.

As he lay her on the table she asked, "Why can't I be your fraccion anymore?"

He turned away, trying to be as non-chalant with her as possible. "I made a mistake. You don't need to know anymore. Just mind your own business and head off to your espada once Szayel is done with you." he grumbled. He didn't even bother to hear her answer. Instead he left without another word. He seemed very mopey.

Szayel patched her up very quickly and managed to keep her conscious. He was a very good doctor even though he was more attuned to science type things. She thanked him and went back to Ulquiorra's room. She gulped as she entered. Who knew what he would do.

He greeted her at the door, instantly noticing her bandaged up wounds. His eyes widened as he gawked. "I told you to stay here. You got hurt because you didn't listen!"

Her head sank, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to go for a walk."

Ulquiorra sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. She was too innocent and cute for that. Instantly he embraced her once more.

"You worried me so much. Please promise me you won't do that unless I know next time," he said in a concerned way.

"Okay Ulquiorra. I'm really sorry," she said, feeling bad now that she had left.

He leaned forward some and his lips lightly braised her forehead. She just sat there and let him regardless of how uncomfortable she was. He was only concerned for her, although his embrace was touching some of her bruises so it kind of hurt.

"It's alright," he cooed. "I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again."

**(XD Yay I finally wrote this chapter! (Took me long enough) Thank you for reading and I will hopefully have the next chapter up very soon.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion

**(I think I might have managed to get around my writer's block. Thank you so much K-chanLovesAnimeXD! You're picture really did cheer me up! I hope you enjoy ^^)**

**Chapter 12: Confusion**

Ever since the day that Kagura was transferred to Ulquiorra's fraccion, Grimmjow had been feeling low. He couldn't pinpoint the reason he had such feelings. He did care for her, so he should have been happy that she was in a safer place. He couldn't get the thought of her off his mind. Why was he so upset that she was gone?

He had even done his hardest to ignore her, because he knew she would try to come find him. It was best if she would just forget about him and enjoy being with Ulquiorra. He had basically won after all, because of Grimmjow's mistake of losing her. It still frustrated him so that he had been as stupid as to let her out of his sights. If only he hadn't fought with Ulquiorra.

No matter how hard he tried to escape from her, there always seemed to be some kind of interference. Kagura just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble! Il Fort had managed to get a hold of her once more. It seemed no matter how many times he punished him for beating her up he still came back for more.

At first he contemplated whether or not to intervene because she was no longer his fraccion. What was the point in saving her if she wasn't his? Of course he couldn't hold onto that thought for long. Seeing Kagura in such a state really bothered him. Instantly without much thought he went in between Il Fort and Kagura. He merely had to glare for him to stop and hightail it out of there. He could deal with that idiot later. For now he was more worried about the badly beaten girl in front of him.

"Grimmy!" She called enthusiastically as he came to pick her up. He sighed a little. He wished she wouldn't call him that. Especially when she didn't belong with him anymore.

"Gawd you're a mess kid," he murmured, dully. He couldn't help but to say it to her. That was all he could think to say anyway.

As he carried her out of that corner, his arms tensed. This was just how it always had been. He was sure his overly rigid hold was scaring her a bit. She was so silent while he carried her to Szayel's room, which made it easier for him to remain calm. If she kept it up he would be fine for a while.

As he lay her on the table though, she just had to ask, "Why can't I be your fraccion anymore?"

He had to turn away from her now. He felt slightly ashamed that he had let this happen in the first place. "I made a mistake. You don't need to know anymore. Just mind your own business and head off to your espada once Szayel is done with you." he grumbled. He didn't even bother to hear her answer. Instead he left without another word. He was not in any mood to be around her now, even though that was all he really wanted. There was just now way he could stay there without possibly snapping. He didn't know what he'd do if he snapped.

Grimmjow solemnly wandered back to his own room even though he felt torn about leaving Kagura in Szayel's room. Although he knew the eighth espada wouldn't do anything to her. Surprisingly he had no interest in her, regardless that she was a rarity among arrancar. There probably wasn't much to investigate though. She had no real strength. She was just a weak and useless arrancar. If it wasn't for Ulquiorra and him, she would be dead.

He sighed as he came and lay on his bed. It sure was empty without her there. What reason did he have to think of her so much? He couldn't get it? Why was she so constantly on his mind? This had never happened to him before. He had never felt this empty before in his entire life. Why now? He just couldn't understand.

After a while of lying there, thinking of nothing but Kagura, Grimmjow sat up. He was still very concerned for her. What if she was still hurt badly and he left her too soon. He got to his feet and slowly paced out of his room. He could not let himself seem like he was truly and absolutely worried about her. ~

Kagura was really having some issues with Ulquiorra now. When he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her she thought he would stop there, but instead he pushed her down and kissed her on the lips. He had completely caught her by surprise and she just sat there for a minute before pushing him away. What brought that on all of a sudden?

"Wha…what was that for?" she gasped as her face began to go red.

"You belong in my fraccion. I should be able to do whatever I like with you," Ulquiorra said coldly as he leaned down and kissed her lips again.

She gulped. Grimmjow had said something similar to that at one time, but never did anything. Ulquiorra was apparently different though. She pushed him away again.

"Stop!" She gawked, beginning to freak out. She did not like being treated in such a way. It made her incredibly uncomfortable.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to care though. He was too caught up in his own desires to stop. He pinned his face to hers once more, inviting his tongue into her mouth. She struggled all she could, but she was so feeble compared to him. There was no way she could get him off. She began to cry as he continued in his uncaring manner. He was also slowly beginning to unzip her uniform. She cried even more. What had gotten over him? Was this truly what he was like? She never wanted it to go this far. ~

Grimmjow was on his way to Ulquiorra's room. He was sure that was where Kagura had gone after seeing Szayel. He hoped she was aright. He just needed to know that, then he could be at peace for a little of a while.

Without thinking he barged into the room. He completely halted though when he caught sight of what was going on. For a moment his brain seemed to have shut off, not fully able to comprehend what was going on in front of him. Was that Ulquiorra he saw all of Kagura, and unzipping her uniform?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He exclaimed in a confused rage.

Ulquiorra sat up, finally giving the girl some room. He appeared annoyed that he had just intruded his room. What business did he have there? It was actually pissing him off.

Kagura sat up next, beet red with her hair all a mess and her uniform halfway unzipped. She looked completely startled that he was there. For a moment she sat there gaping but then she exclaimed, "Grimmy?"

Still in a clouded state of mind from the massive amount of shock he was in Grimmjow turned around and punched a hole completely through the wall. Now he was mad that he'd ever bothered to care about Kagura. Right before he stormed out the door, he turned once more, given her the coldest stare he could muster and said, "Fuckin slut." He exited immediately after that. He was in an incredibly foul mood now.

How could he let himself get so entangled with worrying of such a stupid girl? He didn't understand. It hurt so much to see her like that with Ulquiorra. He punched multiple walls as he wandered aimlessly through the halls of Las Noches. He was never going to let himself near that little bitch ever again. She didn't deserve to be worried about. He could care less about her at this point. Now he was rather pleased that she was Ulquiorra's fraccion. Now he wouldn't have to put up with her stupidity. ~

Kagura didn't know what to do or say after Grimmjow barged into Ulquiorra's room while he was attempting to take advantage of her. Actually she was rather relieved, even though Grimmjow was really mad. After he left Ulquiorra completely got off her. He didn't seem 'in the mood' anymore, thankfully. She watched as he went to the light switch and shut off the lights. He then left the room. She was left completely alone. The only thing she could hear though was Grimmjow's words echoing through her head. "Fuckin slut". It made her cry. She had never been called a slut before. She knew she wasn't one, but that's what he thought. And he said it so coldly too. It wasn't her fault! Ulquiorra was stronger than she and she couldn't get out. If she wasn't so afraid she would try to go talk to him. It would probably be useless though. He'd be too mad.

She sat there for the rest of the night, bawling her eyes out. Why did everything bad have to happen to her? Why couldn't she have stayed alive or have gone to the soul society with Kyo? It was all so confusing and frustrating in Hueco Mundo. She didn't know how she was going to keep up.

**(XD Yay! I UPDATED T^T I'm extremely happy. I hadn't updated in so long. I hope you all liked this chapter. I will hopefully have the next one up very soon. ^_^)**


End file.
